Sailor Solara
by Sparks-with-a-fist
Summary: There is a new Sailor Scout and a new enemy! Will the scout help our current Sailors? What will she do? RR plz.I had this here a while back and took it down. I am in the process of updating it and should be done soon.


Hello to all! I hope you all enjoy it.

I would love to hear your responses! Please email them to me:

aaentrekin@yahoo.com

________________________________________________________________

Ok…this story take place in Crystal Tokyo. It is still a while before Rini is born. I use the NA names of ALL the characters. For those of you who don't know them here they are:

Usagi=Serena, Neo Queen Serenity

Mamoru=Darien, King Endymion

Ami=Amy & Sailor Mercury

Minako/Mina=Mina & Sailor Venus

Makota=Lita & Sailor Jupiter

Rei=Raye & Sailor Mars

Haruka=Amarra &Sailor Uranus

Michiru=Michelle & Sailor Neptune

Setsuna=Trista & Sailor Pluto

Hotaru=Hotaru & Sailor Saturn

The story line is fairly simple. It turns out there is a Sailor of the Sun and she has to battle a new evil. Well, I won't give any more details. On to the story!

________________________________________________________________

Solara

By Sailor Solara

            _"Mommy?__ Will you tell me a bed time story please?" The little girl asked. _

_            "Sure sweetheart. What story would you like to hear tonight? Snow White? The little Cinder girl?" The mother replied._

_            "No. I want to hear a story about the __Silver__Moon__Kingdom__." The little brown haired girl said. Seeing her mother's exasperated look she looked forlornly at her mother. "Please?"_

_            "Oh. OK. Once upon a time, not so very long ago..."_

FLASH TO PRESENT

            "Kara? Kara? Are you with us? Earth to Kara? Are you there?" Angela asked.

            "Huh? What? Yeah oh sure. What's up?" Kara replied.

            "Come on. We better go. It's about to start!" Angela exclaimed.

            "What is? What's going on?" 

            "Don't tell me that you of all people don't remember!"

            "Remember what?"

            "Today is the day our class gets to meet Neo Queen Serenity! You know, the day you have been talking about for only the past four months!"

            "That's right! Oh no! Do you think I am dressed all right?"

            "Compared to me? You look like you are ready to go to a ball."

            Kara just laughed at her auburn haired friend. She frowned and wondered for the millionth time what that dream meant. She had been having it every night for a long time. Wait a minute she thought. I started having the dream about the same time I found out I would get to meet the Queen! Nah, there couldn't be a connection. Could there?

            "Still thinking about that dream?" Angela asked as she and Kara sat in the best seats in the auditorium. 

            "Yeah.  Why could you hear the wheels in my brain turning?" Kara replied.

            "Yep. Quit thinking so hard. You are making my head hurt."

            The girls just chuckled at each other. Kara looked around her at the amount of people that showed up. The students were the only ones sitting down. Their parents and the press were standing all around.

            "Wow. I didn't realize this was such a big deal." Kara remarked.

            "What is such a big deal?" Angela asked.

            "Queen Serenity coming to visit our school ninny!" Kara exclaimed as she playfully jabbed Angela in the ribs. 

            "Neither did I. Then again any particular political figure always gets a big turn out when they visit the youth of their country." Angela commented.

            Kara sighed. "I guess you are right about that."

            "Have you figured out what that dreams means yet?" Angela asked.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Meanwhile in a little room backstage Queen Serenity and her court were gathered and talking about their latest threat. 

            "I can't believe that we are still getting threats from descendants of the Negaverse! You would think that we would have killed them all off by now!" Exclaimed Serenity.

            "We were never completely sure that all members of the Negaverse family were destroyed," said Mina. 

            "Why would they wait until now to attack us?" mused Luna.

            "Well the earth is once peaceful and prosperous again," said Raye. "That could have something to do with it."

            "Although it would be stupid to attack us now because of that," commented Lita. Everybody just stared at her. "Well think about it," she said. "We do have all this prosperity now, but our defenses are quite a bit stronger than they used to be. With all nine planets having their own respective armed forces, they would have to be quite stupid to attack us."

            "You do have a point there Lita," commented Serena. "Surely all of the descendants of the Negaverse have heard about the losses suffered when they attacked us!"

            "Unless they think it is some kind of legend they dreamed up to scare their children at night," joked Mina.

            "Guys, I don't think these enemies are from the Negaverse," said Amy. 

            "WHAT?!?" exclaimed all of the scouts.

            "Well...the area it shows the ships are coming from is the totally opposite side of the sun! The Negaverse was all banished on this side of the sun. All of their ships came towards us from beyond earth's moon. But these ships are coming towards us from the sun." Amy explained.

            "Oh," said Serena, "Maybe they are just trying to confuse us by coming at us from another direction."

            "I doubt it. The Negaverse's ships always gave off a distinct energy pattern. This is a completely different energy." Amy replied.

            "Does this mean they are allies then? Since they have a different energy?" asked Mina.

            "No it doesn't," Amy said, "The energy given off by these ships doesn't imply if it is a positive or negative energy. It just is."

            "It has to be given off one way or the other," exclaimed Uranus.

            "Are you sure Amy?" asked Pluto.

            "At least from what we are able to detect from our computers. I would say definitely yes. Here, I will show you." 

            All of the scouts gathered around Amy's computer. They saw a view of the oncoming ships that were only half way past the sun. Amy told them that her computer could detect different energies further out in distance than Pluto in any direction. They all looked at the energy indicator as Amy pointed to it. Instead of showing a normal reading of "positive" or "negative." It showed "yes."

            "Can you find out Amy," asked Serena.

            "I am working on it now," replied Amy.

            "Good. Keep working on it. Right now it is show time. Come on all," said Serena. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            "No. Not yet. It keeps getting longer each night that I have it. Even though it isn't a nightmare I wake up scared from it. I am almost afraid to go to sleep at night because it is so disturbing," Kara told Angela.

            "Tell me what happens in the dream and maybe we can figure it out.

            "I have already told you. We weren't able to figure anything out then, so what makes you think we can figure anything out now?"

            "You said that the dream has been getting longer, so maybe some of the new scenes will help. It wouldn't hurt to try again, would it?"

            "I guess not," Kara consented, "OH! Look! There she is! Isn't she gorgeous? WOW!"

            "WOW is right. Tell me your dream again later."

            As Queen Serenity walked onto the stage in all her glory the crowd stood transfixed and breathless. Then as loud as they were quiet they started applauding and cheering on their queen. Serena looked out at the crowd seated in the auditorium before. "Holy Toledo," she thought, "I just thought I was supposed to be talking to a group of high schoolers, not a mob of reporters." She sighed as she stepped beneath the glaring lights on the stage. "For the life of me, I will never get used to this being queen business she thought."

            "It is my pleasure to be here talking to all of you today," Serenity said after she was introduced by the emcee, "I came here today not to lecture you or tell you about how great it is being queen, believe me when I say it isn't all that it is cracked up to be. I came here today to just talk to all of you from one person to....well....a crowd," she said smiling and the crowd kind of chuckled.

            "I do have one request for all the reporters. I do not mind if you stay, but unless you are with the school's newspaper I will not answer any of your questions. This isn't a press conference of any kind. This is just a chance for me to talk with and get to know the young men and women in this world a little bit better. To the students, feel free to ask any and all questions. Do not be afraid, because there is no such thing as a dumb question. Who will be first?"

            Kara was absolutely floored at the ability of the Queen to answer everybody's questions. She neglected no one if they had a question for her. What grace and poise she thought.  
            "Kara? Kara? Are you back from la la land yet? Good. Are you going to ask her any of your questions?"

            Kara's expression said it all. Her face fell and her eyes immediately went back into deep thought mode. "I can't remember any of the questions I was wanting to ask! I had so many Angela! What am I going to do? Her time here is about up!"

            "I don't know Kara. You better remember one of those REALLY good ones that you had and fast. Otherwise you may never get the chance to ask them again," Angela replied to her friend. 

            Kara stared at the floor deep in thought. For the life of her she couldn't even remember the subjects of the questions she wanted to ask. What was that one question.....it was just on the tip of her tongue.....if only she could figure it out. THAT'S IT! she thought. She threw her hand into the air right as Queen Serenity said she would have time for one last question.

            "Yes...the young woman here in front....what is your question," the queen asked her.

            "What do you think of your ability to practically live forever and never age," Kara asked. As soon as she said it she wished she hadn't. Where on earth had she gotten the idea that the queen lived forever? She blushed deeply as the queen and the rest of the auditorium just looked at her. Oh what a fool I have just made of myself she thought. Even Angela was inching away from her like she didn't have any idea that she was her best friend. 

            "Ummm....well...let's see," the Queen stammered. How did this girl know that she has almost eternal life? "Well, I think that the longer life that has been granted to me is a good thing. It gives me a chance not only to stabilize the kingdom and make the planet peaceful and prosperous. But it gives me a chance to unite all of the peoples in this world so we can gain a better understanding of those different from us and also so we can live peacefully with one another. The only problem comes along when I have a child and the matter of that child succeeding me, but that problem hasn't arisen yet and won't arise for some time. Does that answer it for you?"

            "Um...yes. Thank you your highness," Kara stammered while blushing even deeper.

            "I am sorry, but that is all the time I have for today. Thank you all of you for allowing to come visit. I hope I have answered any and all questions that you had today," the Queen said.

            The auditorium emptied rather quickly after the Queen went backstage. Kara and Angela just looked at each and sighed. They decided to get their books and head to Kara's house for the afternoon. They quietly walked out of the auditorium to face the mayhem of the busy hallways to their lockers.

            While standing beside Angela's locker Kara sighed. "You know Kara, I can't believe you had the guts to ask that question. Where on earth did you get such an idea," Angela asked her friend.

            "I have no idea. I just thought of the question and asked it. I have no idea where that thought came from," Kara explained. She sighed again and watched all of the people mill around her. Most were just going on with their business and a few here and there gave her a peculiar look. Just then she noticed two women watching her and Angela. The one was just a little bit taller than she with the blackest hair she had ever seen hanging past hips, and the other was the same height with blonde hair the same length. "Hey Angela, do you see those two women over there watching us," Kara asked.

            "What women? What do they look like?"

            "One has long black hair and the other has long blonde. They are standing over there near the windows. Wait a minute! Where did they go," Kara exclaimed, "They were just there, Angela! I swear they were!"

            "I believe you. You have just had a rough day, this three-day weekend will do you some good. Come on, I got all the books I need. Let's go to your house. I am in the major need of some of those chocolate cookies your mom makes," Angela replied.

            "Maybe you are right. My imagination must be in maximum overdrive today. Let's get out of here."

            They left the school and headed towards Kara's house. They didn't notice the two women watching them. The black haired one nodded to the blonde. They headed back towards the school to get the girls' addresses.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            "How on earth did that girl know I have almost eternal life? Is she an enemy or what? Do you know who she is? Where does she live? What....."

            "Calm down Serena! Take it easy. The girl's name is Kara Michelle Wilkes and this is her address. The other girl is her best friend....Angela Belle.....and this is her address," Raye said handing her the cards.

            "Good. Do you know which way they went when they left," asked Serena.

            "They were headed towards Kara's home," Mina told her.

            "Did they see you watching them," Amara asked.

            Raye and Mina looked at each other. Amara started grumbling when Raye interrupted her. "Kara saw us, but we moved quickly when she turned back to her friend that we think she may have just thought us reporters."

            "Alright. Look, there is nothing you can do about it now," Serena said, "Raye, Mina, just go get.....Kara....and don't frighten her. I want to know how she knows! And the rest of us will head back to the Palace to rest a little before we start questioning her. You all have your orders. Let's get out of here."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            At Kara's house, she and Angela were sitting at the kitchen table talking about what happened in the auditorium. They were joking about some of the questions that had been asked and how the Queen had blushed on a couple of them. 

            "She is more human than I thought she could be," exclaimed Angela. Seeing her friend's face she continued, "Think about it Kara, not every Queen would blush at being asked how many boyfriends or crushes she had before she met her true love. And wouldn't get terribly mad at her head Scout for speaking up for her!"

            "That is true. I hadn't thought about that," Kara said with a rueful smile. She looked at her glass of lemonade and sighed deeply.

            "Is that dream still on your mind after all that has happened today? Come on! Details! I want details," her friend said teasingly but serious.

            "Yeah, I can't seem to get it out of my head. It is so vivid. It plays through my mind like it is a memory and not a silly dream."

            "Memory huh? Interesting. Maybe you are remembering a past life," Angela teased, "Who knows? OK...so tell me the dream again. Don't skip over anything that may be important."

            "OK. The dream starts with this little girl with long dark brown hair, who I recognize as me, asking her mom to tell her a bedtime story. Her mom says that she will and asks what story she wants to hear. Snow White or the little Cinder girl..."

            "The little Cinder girl? Do you mean Cinderella," Angela interrupted, "Sorry, please continue."

            "Yes, Cinderella. But her mother says the little Cinder girl. The little girl interrupts her mother and says she wants to hear a story about the Silver Moon Kingdom. Her mother looks at her like 'Not again.' The little girl looks at her with this sad but cute little face and says please. Her mother consents and tells the story. The story is a beautiful story about a peaceful and prosperous kingdom on earth's moon. She tells of the beautiful princess named Serena and her true love from the earth named Darien. She tells of the Queen of the moon and how she is just and righteous ruler."

            "Interesting dream. The Silver Moon Kingdom? Are you sure that is what the dream said," asked Angela, "Don't look at me that way. I was just wanting to make sure that is all. Sorry Kara, but I can't make heads or tails of it. Even my dream book can't shed any light on what it means."

            "That is OK. I guess it didn't hurt to try. Oh well," Kara sighed.

            "The way you tell me of it, it sounds like you are telling me of a childhood memory. Are you sure no one ever told you stories when you were younger," Angela asked.

            "Very. My parents died when I was only a year old, and the girl in the dream is 5 or 6 at least. I wasn't adopted until I was 12 and that was the year you and I met. No one at the orphanage really gave a hoot about me. I went back to the orphanage for my meeting after the first year of the first year of living with the family. You remember when I came home heartbroken that they didn't even remember me!"

            "Yes I do. I have never seen you that upset in your life," Angela commented, "Until now."

            "What do you mean 'Until now'," Kara said looking at her friend incredulously.

            "Kara, you have been so worried about this dream that your grades are starting to suffer. You have been a space case lately. Even worse than me! Yes worse than me! I don't have to have 'Earth to Angela' spoken to me a million times to get my attention."

            "Yes you do!"

            "No I don't. OK well, maybe some days. But Kara I have been having to do this several times just in the past couple of hours! Are you sure you are feeling OK?"

            "Yeah I am fine," Kara answered. Just then the doorbell rang. The girls looked at each other and shrugged. Kara wondered who it could be as she got up to answer the door. Angela stood and followed her.  As Kara opened the front door she gasped.

            "What's wrong Kara," Angela asked.

            "These are the two women who were watching us earlier," she said to her friend with her eyes laced in fear. "Can I help you?"

            "Yes you can actually. Are you Kara Wilkes," the dark haired woman asked.

            "Yes I am. What can I do for you," she asked as she and Angela stepped out onto the porch.

            "We need to talk to you, _privately_," the blonde said while looking at Angela.

            "Anything you need to say to me can be said in front of Angela. I trust her with my life," Kara said with her fear showing in her voice.

            The two women looked at each then at the girls and then nodded to each other. "We are going to have to ask that you come with us then."

            "Why? Where," asked Kara her voice rising an octave.

            "To see the Queen. She wants to talk to you. We are her....advisors...here are our badges," the dark haired one said handing Kara her and the blonde's security passes for the Palace.

            "I told you that you shouldn't have asked her highness that question," Angela said as she gently backhanded her friend on the shoulder.

            "I am not in trouble am I?"

            "No, of course not. The Queen just wishes to speak with you. She didn't say so while on stage because she didn't want to cause a raucous. Will you come with us please," the blonde said.

            "Sure. I guess. Angela, I am sorry but I guess we will have to cut our gab session short. I will call you later OK?"

            "No problem. Let me grab my book bag and I will see you later Kara. Have fun talking with the Queen. We should all be so lucky," Angela exclaimed. Yeah right Kara thought. She said good-bye to her friend and then turned back to the women.

            "OK. Do you have any idea how long I will be away? No? OK then. Let me leave a note for my folks saying that the Queen wanted to talk to me. You know they may be calling to make sure I wasn't abducted of or something," Kara told them.

            "We will let the operator know. Their calls will be put through immediately. Ready then? Let's go," the black haired woman said.

            "By the way, I am Mina and she is Raye," the blonde told her.

            "Pleased to meet you, I think," Kara said and attempted a smile. Raye and Mina smiled back at her. Kara rode in silence to the Palace. She sat wondering if she was indeed in trouble. Had she offended the Queen? Was she a traitor? No, surely not a traitor. Why did the Queen want to talk to her of all people? By the time she finished her musings they were pulling up to the main gates of the Palace.  Wow, she thought. What an incredible place. Even the gates were made of crystal, but she could see the power covering the gates to protect the palace from invaders.

            "Wait here," Raye told her as they got out of the car.

            "Someone will come get you shortly and take you to the Queen. Whatever you do, don't leave the area around the car. See you later then," Mina said as she and Raye walked off.

            Looking out of the main window in the throne room the Queen was having a royal tirade. "What were you two thinking leaving her there by herself? She is probably scared enough, or least worried enough, as it is! Answer me!"

            "Geez Serena calm down! You told us before we left that we were supposed to come in and let you know that we had her. You never said she wouldn't be alright left alone by the car. Also, it never occurred to us that you would fly off the handle at us for doing so," Mars yelled back at her. Serena just looked at her and just stuck out her tongue at her.

            "Some things just don't change over the centuries," Venus muttered.

            "I heard that. Well, seeing how both of you have now transformed. Go get her. I will be in here waiting," Serenity ordered.

            "Yes your highness," Raye muttered.

            "Raye? You might want to apologize to her as well."

            "Why? Nevermind...we will," promised Raye.

            A few minutes later Mars came back followed by Kara and Venus. Serena sighed as she looked at the girl. She was frightened out of her wits. Of course she would be too if she had just been told the Queen wanted to talk with her. Kara came and stood before the throne. She curtsied and looked at the Queen. "You requested to speak with me your highness?"

            "Yes Kara, I did. But first I have a question for you. Would you rather move to some place less formal for our talk? You look like a deer about ready to bolt," the Queen said to her.

            "Yes I would, majesty. Does my nervousness show that much?"

            "Yes it does Kara. That and I would feel the same way in your position," the Queen replied. She smiled at Kara and was pleased when she got a small smile out of the girl. "Come Kara, let us walk and talk. Will it bother you if my Scouts join us?"

            "Not at all your majesty."

            "Alrighty then," Serenity said. She then pulled out a communicator and said, "Mercury, you all can join us. Come on out." She no more than put the communicator down and all nine scouts seemed to just materialize into the room. "One request though Kara, please stop calling me 'highness' and 'majesty,' please call me Serenity. They sound too formal to me, don't you agree?" Kara could only nod.

            "Let me introduce you to the Sailor Scouts then Kara. This is Sailor Venus, the leader of the Scouts. Sailor Mars, she and Venus were the ones who brought you up here. Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Saturn, and Sailor Pluto, the guardian of time," Serena said as she pointed to each scout and they nodded to Kara in turn. Oh lord, how intimidating thought Kara.

            Serenity stepped off the throne and walked to Kara. She smiled at Kara and led her through the doors of the throne and headed out towards the courtyard. While walking through the halls Kara was amazed at how sparsely decorated it was. Yet the palace didn't need it with the changes in the crystal to throw rainbows every which way. Just then she realized the Queen was asking her a question.

            "I am sorry majes...Serenity, I guess I am a bit distracted by my surroundings. What was your question?"

            "That is quite alright. It happens to me quite frequently," Serena said smiling, "I just asked what grade level you are in."

            "I am a senior. I will be graduating at the end of May," Kara said proudly.

            Serenity stopped and looked at her. "Congratulations. Just a short five months away. When I was at that point I thought it would never arrive, but it arrived almost too soon. Do you have plans for college yet?"

            "I would like to go to college. I have no idea what college I would like to go to or what I would like to do when I get there," Kara answered.

            "You know, I was the same way when I was your age. I had no idea if I even wanted to go to college by the time I graduated though!" The Inner Scouts started snickering. Serena turned and glared at them. "No comment is needed from the peanut gallery, thank you very much," she said to them smiling. All of the scouts just laughed at this.

            Serenity led them all back inside. She headed down a hallway and led them into a little room with a big table in the middle of it. She gestured for Kara and the others to sit down. Serenity then sat down. She looked at Kara seriously and saw Kara start to squirm again. "Kara, I have some important questions I need to ask you. Don't be afraid, you aren't in any trouble whatsoever. Alright? Good. Why did you ask that question today?"

            Kara gulped and looked at her. "I...well...I...honestly don't know why I did," she said. She jumped in her seat when Uranus jumped to her feet.

            "What do you mean you don't know," Uranus yelled.

            "URANUS," the Queen bellowed, "Sit down. I am the one asking the questions, got it? Please keep your temper under control. Now Kara, please pardon Uranus' behavior, she has somewhat of a short temper. Would you please explain your answer?"

            "Like I said, I just don't know. I have been very excited the past three or four months when I found you were coming to our school. You can even ask Angela. I had a list of questions that I wanted to ask you, but I don't know what happened to it. I think I have been distracted because of a strange dream I have been having. Today I was sitting in the auditorium and for the life of me I couldn't remember any of the questions I wanted to ask you. I couldn't even remember the subjects. Angela asked me if I was going to ask you a question right as you started to say that you had time for one last question. That question just popped into my head. I asked it before I had a chance think about what I was going to say."

            "Are you sure," the Queen asked.

            "Yes, very. I honestly have no idea why asked such a question. I couldn't believe that I actually asked it. I almost had a harder time believing that you said it was true."

            "Yes, well....I was curious because only my enemies from the past would have any idea that I am."  
            "I am not an enemy! At least I don't think so," Kara said frantically looking at everybody in the room.

            "You can rest easy Kara." It was Mercury was speaking. "The energy you are giving off is not a negative energy. Just nervous," Mercury said smiling. Thank goodness for that Serena and Kara thought at the same time. 

            "You said that you have been having a strange dream lately," the voice was that of Pluto. "Would it have had any bearing on the question?"  
            "No I don't think so. It is just a dream about a little girl, who looks a lot like me, asking her mom for a bedtime story. She doesn't want to hear any normal story, she wants to hear one about the Silver Moon Kingdom," Kara said. She stopped when the scouts just looked at one another with concerned looks on their faces. She continued, "Ummm...but the strangest part isn't the dream itself. It is more like a very vivid memory. I have been having it every night for four months, but I can tell you every detail of the dream. I can even remember the smell of the Mother's perfume. It was kind of a sunny smell."

            "Sunny smell," Neptune asked.

            "Yeah. I know it sounds strange, but it was just a fresh clean scent. Like early in the morning after a spring rain. Not a bottled scent. Just sunny," Kara said.

            "Interesting," Pluto mused, "You said it was more like a memory. Are you sure it wasn't?"

            "Oh yes, quite. I was orphaned when I was about a year old. I was always in the orphanage, never foster homes. No one cared about me, even though I cared about them. They gave me enough to survive. No stories, no love, nothing," Kara said with a tint of sadness in her voice.

            "You were never told stories?"

            "No. I would ask but my supervisor never had time. And yet a girl in the next bed would ask for a story on visit day and the supervisor on duty would drop everything to tell her a story. I would ask after she got her story, but no time. I was adopted about 6 years ago. I thought I was too old for stories at that point."

            "How sad," the voice was that of a man. Everyone in the room jumped and looked towards the door. 

            "Kara, I would like to introduce you to my husband, King Endymion or Darien. Darien, this is Kara," Serenity said.

            "How do you do Kara," Darien said as he shook her hand. "I know how you feel about the orphanage. Except you were lucky enough to be adopted."

            "You are an orphan too," Kara asked incredulous at this prospect.

            "Yes I am. What I lost in family then I have gained back at least a thousand fold," he said as he hugged Serena and looked at the Scouts.

            "Kara? Would you mind showing us your dream," Pluto asked.

            "Show you my dream? How? Do you want me to draw it or something? Because if you do, I can't draw worth squat," Kara exclaimed.

            Everybody just chuckled at this. Sailor Pluto looked at her, "No no Kara," she said still laughing. "Just look into this orb," Pluto said producing her staff, "and concentrate on your dream. Don't try and think about what is going to happen next just sit back and watch it." Pluto instructed her. 

            "And all of you will see my dream as it plays out? OK. Just concentrate and watch. Doesn't sound too hard," Kara said and gave a small smile to Pluto. Pluto just smiled and nodded.

            Kara stared into the orb. Suddenly the dream was there before her eyes. She was dying to know what was going to happen, but it took all her strength to follow Pluto's instructions. There was the little girl being tucked into bed and her mother sitting down on the bed next to her. Then girl started to talk and Kara sighed as she watched it play before her very eyes once again.

            _"Mommy?__ Will you tell me a bed time story please?" The little girl asked. _

_            "Sure sweetheart. What story would you like to hear tonight? Snow White? The little Cinder girl?" The mother replied._

_            "No. I want to hear a story about the __Silver__Moon__Kingdom__." The little brown haired girl said. Seeing her mother's exasperated look she looked forlornly at her mother. "Please?"_

_            "Oh. OK. Once upon a time, not so very long ago..."_

            Serena, Darien, and the Scouts watched in shock as the dream played out. They saw the mother telling the little girl a story of the Moon Kingdom. She told of the Moon Princess named Serena and her true love from the earth named Darien. She told of the Princess' friends from the surrounding planets. She told of how the Queen of the moon was a good and just ruler. When they thought the dream was about to end it continued. Except it jumped to a time in the future.

            "This is a memory, not a dream," Pluto said.

            "Are you sure," Serena asked.

            "Very, but how could the mother know of us in such detail," wondered Pluto.

            They watched as the girl grew into a young teenager. They saw her as she told her cat of all her hopes and dreams. The girl wished for a life as peaceful as the one on the moon. She was tired of constant battle. They watched as the mother broke the news to her daughter that the people of the Moon were under attack by generals from Earth that were being controlled by the Negaverse. The Scouts were shocked by the passion of the girl when she said she wanted to go help them. Her mother forbade her to.

            "It can't be! It isn't possible, is it," Pluto said incredulously.

            "What is it Pluto? Do you know what this is about," Darien asked.

            "I am not sure yet. If I didn't know better though, I would say that this girl is the Sailor Soldier of the Sun."

            "The Sun! Queen Serenity never mentioned a Sailor Sun before," Artemis offered.

            The scouts watched amazed at what happened next in Kara's memory. The girl said that she was the next Sailor of the Sun and it was her duty to help those of her galaxy. 

            _"I have a right to help them mother! They are part of the galaxy and are our responsibility to protect," the teenager yelled._

_            "Don't yell at me Kara. I know you want to help them. But we have greater threats. Have  you learned nothing of your studies? The Sailor Soldier of the Sun is only supposed to protect her galaxy from enemies from different galaxies. The Negaverse is still in our galaxy. So it is up to our planets to defend themselves. Understand," the mother replied._

_            "Yes ma'am," the response came from the girl too quickly._

_            "Don't disobey me on this Kara. The laws of the Sun are strict on this. I don't want to have to try you as a traitor for interfering with inner galactic matters. The Sailor Soldiers are never supposed that there is a supreme guardian of the galaxy," the mother explained._

_            "Then why does Queen Serenity know we exist," young Kara retorted._

_            "The rulers are required to know we exist so they can let us know of dangers from other galaxies. The Queens of all the planets know of me. They are never allowed to tell of us though. We make ourselves known to the new rulers when the time is right. Please understand this. This is the reason why you cannot help them. I am sorry Kara, but there is nothing we can do."_

            There was an audible gasp in the room as this was heard. Suddenly the dream broke off and Kara collapsed to the floor in a heap. Serenity knelt down by her to make sure she was alright. 

            "She will be fine. She just used all her energy and bringing up the memories was too much for her. Darien will you carry her to one of the guest quarters? I will make sure that she is properly looked after. Mars, you and Venus stand guard over her, OK? Pluto, we need to talk about this development. The rest of you may join us if you wish. Mars and Venus you can listen on your communicators. I want her watched until she wakes up," Serena ordered. Darien carried Kara out of the room and was followed by Mars and Venus.

            She felt like she was floating. She woke up and saw King Endymion carrying her. I must still be dreaming she thought as she passed out again. She started to dream again about the little girl and she sighed in her sleep. Endymion looked down at the young woman in his arms. He shook his head. Poor girl he thought. Could she really be the Sailor of the Sun he wondered. He laid her down on the bed and started to take her shoes off.

            "What on earth are you doing," a pair of voices coming from behind him. He looked over his shoulder. It was just Mars and Venus looking appalled.

            "Would you two relax? I am just taking off her shoes so she can be tucked in bed. Is that OK with you two," he asked them.

            "Um...yeah...we are sorry Endymion." He just chuckled and shook his head at them.

            "Well then, I will leave you two to it. I am going to go find Serenity and see what she and the others have made of this little discovery," Endymion said to them. As he left them Mars and Venus finished tucking her into bed. They sighed and sat down on the couch in the little room. They took out their communicators and tuned into what was going on in the anteroom just off of the throne room.

            "So Pluto, what is going on here," Serenity asked the Guardian of Time.

            "It appears that this girl is the Sailor from the Sun," Pluto said.

            "I gathered that much, but why is she here and not on the Sun?"

            "I honestly have no idea. Maybe she was sent to the future like we were. That is a reasonable theory," Pluto explained.

            "OK. That does make sense. But if that is what happened why was she sent here," Serenity pondered.

            "That is a good question. I have no ideas as to why that happened," Pluto replied.

            "There was one thing that I didn't understand from her memory, dream, or whatever you want to call it," Jupiter said.

            "What is that Jupiter," asked Neptune.

            "It was what her mother said to her when Kara said she wanted to come fight for us. She said that we weren't even supposed to know that they existed, except for the rulers of the planets. Why," Jupiter asked.

            "I have no idea Jupiter. I was just wondering the same thing," Serenity said.

            "I know why," the voice said. They looked stunned at Saturn who had been relatively quiet through the whole ordeal.

            "Care to explain Saturn," the Queen asked.

            "Gladly. When you saved me Pharaoh 90 and I was reborn, my soul was sent back to Saturn. While my soul was there I learned quite a bit about our galaxy. One being about a legendary Soldier of the Sun. My mother, the Queen of Saturn, never mentioned her. So I had to do some deep searching with Pluto's help," Saturn said. Everybody just stared at her with their jaws through the floor.

            Saturn continued, "What it boils down to is, a Sailor of the Sun does exist. She is extremely powerful. She is the most powerful being in the galaxy, and from what I have found, each galaxy has someone akin to a Sailor Sun. They are so powerful that they fear the Sailors of the planets would rely on them too much when fighting their battles so they stay out of every fight that involves beings in their galaxy. Their powers are only to be used against invaders from outside the galaxy. They destroy these invaders before we have to battle them. This is why Kara's mother didn't want her to come fight for us. We were never supposed to know she existed."

            "Interesting...." Serenity said, "Let me see if I understand this..."

            "Hey guys," Mars interrupted over the communicator, "Sorry for interrupting, but our young guest is waking up."

            "Thanks Mars, we will be right there," Serenity said as they hurried down the hall to where Kara was.

            She had a terrible pounding in her head. Oy what a headache she thought. I didn't drink that much did I she wondered, wait a minute she thought I didn't drink at all. She opened her eyes and blinked to try and clear her sight. She saw someone in red standing above her. The face smiled down at her. She recognized her as Sailor Mars and attempted to smile back. She knew it came out more as a grimace. Mars just chuckled and asked if she was feeling better.

            "I think so," Kara murmured, "But my head feels like it has been ran over by a dump truck."

            "I bet. Here, have an aspirin," Venus said handing her a glass of water and a little white pill. Kara took them and fell back against the pillows.

            "It is so tempting to go back to sleep," she said. She heard more than one voice laugh at this. She sat up a quickly and saw all of the Scouts and Queen Serenity in the room. She had sat up too fast and her head just started reeling. She put her head down on her knees and moaned.

            "Are you OK Kara," Serenity asked. When Kara nodded and said something that sounded like a yes she continued, "You gave us quite as scare there young lady."

            "I bet. What happened?"

            "You don't remember," Serenity asked as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

            "I remember I was showing you my dream. And I passed out. OH MY GOODNESS," she cried.

            "What? What is wrong Kara," Serenity asked with concern in her voice.

            "I remember everything," she exclaimed.

            "Everything," the Queen queried.

            "Yes everything. Past and Present. I remember that the little girl in the dream was me. That was my mom, my past mom. Oh lord," she said.

            "You mean you remember that you are also the Sailor of the Sun," Saturn led.

            "Yes. I also remember that you were never supposed to know and why I was sent here."

            "Would you mind telling us your story," a deep voice asked from the door. Kara looked up to see Endymion in the doorway.

            "No not all. Can we move to one of the conference rooms?" The Queen smiled and nodded. She stood up to allow Kara up. "One other request Serenity, if you don't mind?"

            "Not at all. What can I do for you," Serenity replied.

            "Can I have some food?" The scouts thought this was quite funny. Mars said she sounded like a young Serenity. Serenity told her to shut her mouth and the two started arguing and stuck out their tongues at each other. Kara just found this too hilarious. She started laughing so hard that she had to sit down. Everybody just looked at Kara. "I am sorry for laughing," Kara said between giggles, "But I never thought that this would be happening behind the Crystal Gates." Everybody just laughed at this. They left the room and headed to the kitchens and then the conference room.

            This has to be a dream still Kara thought. I can't believe I am sitting here snacking in the kitchen of the Crystal Palace with the Queen and the Sailor Scouts. I have my memory back too, she thought. That is the best part of all.

            "Kara? Oh good you are still with us! What are you thinking so hard about? We could hear the wheels in you head grinding," the Queen joked.

            Kara laughed. "You honestly want to know what I was thinking?" When the Queen and Scouts nodded she continued. "I was thinking two things. The first is that I can't believe I am standing here in the Crystal Palace talking and snacking with the Queen and the Sailor Scouts. It seems so surreal." The Queen and the Scouts laughed at this.

            "What is the second thing," Mercury asked.

            "I was also thinking about how good it is to have my memory back," Kara quietly replied.

            "Are they painful memories," Venus asked.

            "For the most part they aren't. It is just that so much has happened to me. It is unbelievable."

            "Oh. So why were you sent to earth," Saturn asked.

            Kara looked at her and knew Saturn knew what she was capable of. "Well, it is kind of a long story, but I will try and make it as short as possible. I have one question first for Serenity," Kara said. Serenity nodded to her and she continued, "Were you the Princess from the Moon?"

            There was a stunned silence in the room. Amazingly Kara didn't blush this time. She needed to know though. Were these the people she had so wanted to help centuries before? The Queen looked at her and cleared her throat, "Yes Kara. I was the Princess of the Moon. I assume that you also want to know if Darien was once Prince Endymion," The Queen said. When Kara nodded. "He was Prince Endymion."

            "Thank you Serenity," Kara said and let out a deep sigh. "Well, I was sent to earth for what you all saw in my memory. When the moon was attacked by Beryl I was very mad. All my life I had been enamored with the life that all of you had on the moon. Peaceful and prosperous and full of love. The Sun Kingdom was prosperous but hardly peaceful. This was due to the fact that my mother had to battle all of these outside forces, and then she started training me. I was so sick of war at that point in my life that I was willing to do anything to keep my future galaxy at peace. Even stop the wars that always occur in a galaxy. My mother understood my reasons, and I understood why I couldn't. I just did not agree with it. 

            "I was so upset at the way the fight was going when you and Prince Darien were killed that I was ready to mutiny on the sun and come fight for your side. But it wasn't so. My mother found out from one of my ladies in waiting and came into my room in quite a rampage..." Kara stopped to gain her composure.

            "You can say that again," a voice came from the doorway. Kara whirled around along with everybody else. In the doorway stood a cat the color of spun gold, and on his forehead was an even brighter symbol of gold representing the sun. A gorgeous sunburst. 

            "APOLLO," Kara exclaimed. She ran towards the cat and knelt before him as he came running towards her. At that time Luna and Artemis came running into the room followed by several guards.

            "Sorry about this highness," the leader of the guards said, "We didn't have a chance to stop this guy before he got through. We will get him out of here now."  
            "NO! He belongs to me," Kara shouted.

            "It is alright guardsman. The cat can stay," Serenity said as Luna jumped onto her shoulder. The guardsmen bowed and exited the room. Serenity gave Kara an inquisitive look.  
            "I am sorry about this Serenity. Just like Luna is your friend and advisor, Apollo is mine. We haven't seen each other in quite a few years."

            "It is quite alright Kara, I understand completely. How did you know that Luna could talk? Nevermind you can tell me later. Please continue with your story."

            "Yes ma'am. Apollo, we are going to have a talk when we are done here got it? Good. Back to the story....like I said my mother was in quite a rage. She said I had no right to. I said as the future Sailor of the Sun I could make up my own mind on who to save and who not to. She said fine but to forgive her when I came back. I asked why and she replied that she would have to try me as a traitor. It was the law, even if I was the only heir and only Sailor Sun in training. I said she couldn't. She sighed and just shook her head. I said I was going no matter what. Then she looked at me with a deep sadness in her eyes. She said she loved me and a golden light began to shimmer around me," Kara said through tears. "I am sorry. This is the first time I have told the story to anyone. Just a minute."

            Serenity came over and put a hand on her shoulder as Kara cried century old tears. Violent sobs shook her body. A short while later she sighed and got out a handkerchief and blew her nose. She sighed and looked at Apollo and he just nodded to her.

            She continued on with her story, "That was the last time I saw her. She sent me to the future on earth. Just before I completely faded away I heard her say that if something happened to her, Apollo would be sent to me in the future and he would revive my memory. 

            "I was sent to the future a year or so before the Great Freeze. I was still about 15 at the time. I had no memory of my former life. I had a complete life of memories on earth. I had memories of the orphanage, even though I now understand why they had no memories of me, and being adopted. About a week before the Freeze I found this beautiful golden cat being tormented by a group of boys. I scared them away and picked up the cat. I carefully looked him over as he snuggled down in my arms, luckily he wasn't hurt. Then I noticed he had a bandage on his forehead. I carefully took it off and saw the golden sunburst that had been covered up. He looked into my eyes and the sunburst began to glow. He gave me back my memory." Kara looked at Apollo and saw the tears in his eyes. She looked up at the Scouts surrounding her and saw tears in their eyes. Even the hardened Uranus had tears glistening in her eyes. 

            "He told me of a battle that my mother had with a distant galaxy. She had defeated them, but barely escaped with her life. With the last of her power she sent some of my attendants and Apollo to me. Apollo do you know if any of our people are still alive?"

            "Unfortunately, no I don't. I am sorry Kara."

            "Tis okay. We can always try and find them later. After he told me of what happened to my mother the Freeze happened and somehow I lost my memory again. Then we were awakened by the power of the Silver Crystal. And my life has continued as normal for the past three years, until today," Kara finished.

            "How did you lose your memory again," Pluto asked with an utterly confused look on her face.

            "I absolutely have no idea," Kara said. She glanced at her cat and saw a sheepish look on his face. "Apollo, do you have any idea how that happened? Hmmmm?"

            "I am afraid you losing your memory again was my fault Kara. I had been trying to.....woo....a lady cat down the street from the house you were staying at. Her owner caught me....serenading...her."

            "Serenading? Oh Apollo! Not again," Kara interrupted. Then with a sheepish look on her face she apologized and asked him to continue.

            "Harrumph....anyway....this lady called the pound and they came to pick me up. They took me to the pound and were going to put me to sleep. I escaped and hid behind a desk. I used a power of mine that makes everyone who has seen me in the past week to forget they have seen me. Since I had only found you that last week before the Freeze, you completely forgot about your past and me. Fortunately the power took hold on the caretaker right before he found me. Just as it took hold the building was covered by the Freeze. I had been searching for the past 3 years for you and finally found you today. Thank the stars you were able to remember your past on your own Kara."

            "That explains it. You and your catting around Apollo. When will you learn," Kara teased. "At least you were able to get out of that situation. That is the important thing."  
            "This is true, Kara."

            "So Kara," Serenity started, "You really are Sailor Sun. Wow. I never had any idea that a Sailor Sun could even exist."

            "I hate to be the one to tell you this Serenity, but you never were supposed to," Kara said as stood up from her seat. Something about Kara had changed. She was no longer a scared high school student talking to the Queen of Neo Crystal Tokyo. She was talking as one ruler to another. "I am going to try and be just as good and fair of a ruler as my mother was, but I am going to change a few things," Kara continued.

            "Like what," Serenity asked.  
            "I am not going to keep it secret that there is a Sailor from the Sun. It would be pointless to erase your memory just to tell you of me again. The rulers are technically supposed to know anyway. I just won't help in wars that are between different parts of this galaxy."

            Serenity, Endymion, and the Scouts were stunned at the way this girl had changed in the past few hours. She was talking like she was Queen of this galaxy. Serenity was that and they knew, or thought they did. Kara just looked at them and smiled and shook her head.

            "I know what you all are thinking. Serenity is Queen of this galaxy isn't she. Well you would be right if my memory had never been reawakened. Apollo! Where are you running off to now," she yelled after him.

            "I will be back. I have to check something out. Luna and Artemis please come with me. It is a very important matter that I am checking into." As they ran off everybody shook their heads.

            "Will anybody ever figure out what goes through a cat's mind from one moment to the next," Kara wondered out loud.

            "Probably not," Serenity answered with a sigh. Everybody looked at her and Kara wondering who would give the next order. Serenity sighed again and continued, "Here is an idea. Why don't we break for dinner and a little relaxation time before we begin this again. I have more questions I want to ask you Kara, but my brain just can't take anymore right now." Everybody agreed to this suggestion and went their separate ways. Kara asked Serenity if it would be alright to call her folks and send for some of her clothes. Serenity said she didn't have a problem with it and the girl went off to call her folks.

            Serenity let out a deep sigh. She wondered what was going to happen next. With these new invaders and a Sailor Soldier from the Sun, she wondered if life would ever be boring. She walked towards her and Endymion's chambers to see if he was there and would help her understand what was going on.

            Kara finally found a communicator consul and called her folks. "Kara! Where in the sam hill are you," her mother all but yelled.

            "Didn't you get my note mom," Kara asked.

            "Yes I did, but I don't believe it. Where are you," she asked again.

            "I am at the Crystal  Palace mom. Queen Serenity wished to speak with me. That is all. I am not in any trouble or anything like that."

            "Are you sure? Did you speak before you had a chance to use that brain of yours again? Did you offend her with that question you asked today?"

            "No I am not in trouble. No I didn't use my head. And no I didn't offend her. She just wanted to know where I had gotten the idea that is all. And don't ask, because I have absolutely no idea," she told her mother. I just hope I don't get struck by lightening for that little lie she thought.

            "Well...okay then. Do you know when you will be home tonight?"

            "No I don't. I was calling to ask if you could send a couple of changes of clothes over here and my nightclothes. I have no idea how long the Queen will want me to stay." Which is the whole truth she thought.

            "ARE YOU SURE YOU AREN'T IN ANY TROUBLE KARA," her mothered yelled through the phone.

            "No I am not." How was she going to tell her mother that she was leaving. It was going to break her heart. Well, she was 18 and could legally move out. But her mother wouldn't go for that idea. Just then she heard a noise behind her. She turned and saw King Endymion in the doorway. 

            "Your highness...forgive me, I didn't know I my mother could be heard down the corridor." He just chuckled and said it was quite alright.

            "Kara? Kara? Are you listening to me? Who on earth are you talking to," her mother asked anxiously. King Endymion looked at Kara and arched an eyebrow. Kara shrugged, rolled her eyes, and grinned. Endymion smiled back.

            "I am talking to his highness mother. Would you care to speak with him so you know that I am alright?"  
            "His highness? Who? You mean King Endymion? Lord Kara, no," her mother said stammering. Kara stood aside as Endymion strolled up to the communicator consul to talk with her mother. She almost had to laugh at the drilling he was getting from her mother about her well-being. 

            "If you sure it isn't a problem...." she heard her mother say.

            "No of course not. We would be glad for the company. It is great having some youthful figure in the palace. She is quite a joy to be around." Kara blushed at such high praise from the King. 

            "Well OK then. I will have her things sent over right away. May I talk to her again?" Endymion nodded to her after he got off the phone with her mother and told Kara he would see her at dinner.

            "Hi mom," Kara said to her mother.

            "Lord child, is he nearly as handsome in real life," her mother asked.

            "More than you can imagine," she said and laughed at her mom as she gave a wistful sigh.

            "You be on your best behavior young lady. I will talk to you in a few days time OK? Take care. Remember that your father and I love you very much." Her mother said.

            "I will mom. I love you and dad too. Give him a hug for me and have him give you one for me too. Take care and see you in a few days," Kara told her mom and hung up. Kara went back to her room to find Apollo napping on her pillow. She sighed and sat down on the bed so as not to wake him. What a day she thought. My memory and my cat back all in one day. She laid down next to him and immediately fell asleep. 

            "Mercury? Have you gotten anymore figured out on those new enemies," Serena asked the blue haired woman.

            "Not yet. I have been working on it pretty much every chance I have had. I can't tell you where they are from, what their energy is, or what their purpose is."

            "That is alright Mercury, keep at it. I have faith that we can find out sooner or later," Serenity said to her.

            "Thanks Serena. It is rather strange though....." Mercury said.

            "What is so strange Amy," Serena asked.

            "They keep circling the sun. It is like they are searching for something there."  
            "That is strange indeed. Do you think they could be looking for Kara?"

            "It is very possible. I wouldn't discount it as a possible theory."

            Suddenly a very loud bell was heard ringing. They jerked their heads up. Mercury started laughing at Serena. "What is so funny Amy," Serena asked her friend.

            "You are Serena. Every time you hear that dinner bell you immediately start to drool. I can see I have lost your attention for now. Let's go to dinner and we will continue this discussion sometime after dinner."

            Kara woke to the sound of a clanging bell. I wonder what is going on she thought. Are we under attack? Just then there was a knock at the door. Sailor Pluto had come to make sure she was up for dinner. When Kara found out that was what the bell was clanging for she almost beat Serenity to the table. Pluto just laughed as she hurriedly followed Kara to the dining room. When she and Kara arrived everyone else was there and getting ready to sit down. 

            Everyone was rather quiet during dinner. Kara was lost in her own thoughts and memories. She had so many questions that she needed to ask Apollo. Like if she was officially the new Queen of the Sun and Sailor of the Sun. She looked around the table at everyone. Serenity looked like she focused all her attention on her food. Kara chuckled to herself at this. The other scouts looked like they were deep in thought or having quiet discussions between themselves.

            After a wonderful meal of slow roasted chicken and stuffing and an even better desert of cheesecake with fresh strawberries, Kara and Serenity sat back and sighed deeply at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed. Everyone just laughed at the two of the them. Mars looked at them and shook her head as she laughed.

            "What is so funny Mars," Serenity asked.

            "Oh you two. Kara is so much like you or vice versa that it is almost pitiful. Although she doesn't concentrate on her food nearly as hard as you," Mars exclaimed and ducked as she barely missed being beaned by a flying roll. Everyone just laughed again. The tension just seemed to shatter then and everyone relaxed.

            Serenity sighed again and looked at Kara. "I hate to say this Kara, but I think it is time to continue where we left off." Everyone groaned under their breath at this announcement, but no one openly argued at the look Serenity shot them.

            "I guess you are right Serenity. Are we going back to the conference room or staying here," Kara asked. Everyone looked at Serenity with pleading eyes to stay where they were. She just gave a half smile and looked at Kara.

            "Seeing how everyone is so relaxed, I don't think I could get them to move if I tried! So let's stay right here where we are," Serenity said.

            After the dishes had been cleared and everyone had fresh drinks the Serenity looked at Kara. Was I so amazed at regaining my memory the first time wondered Serena.

            "So where were we," Serena asked, "Oh yes. We were talking about you getting your memory back and the cats ran off. Speaking of which where are they?"

            "I have no idea. Last I saw of Apollo he was still sleeping on my pillow. As for the other two, who knows," Kara replied. Just then the three cats walked into the room. "There you guys are. We were beginning to wonder what had happened to you," Kara said to them.  The cats exchanged looks with one another and Apollo stepped forward.

            "Kara, can I speak to you privately," Apollo asked.

            "Um....sure Apollo. Please excuse us a minute," Kara said. Everyone nodded. They walked over to a corner of the room. Kara sat down on the floor and looked at her cat. "Okay Apollo, what's going on? I may not have seen you in a while, but I still know when you are up to something."

            "Kara, you are needed."

            "What do you mean I am needed," Kara asked looking quite confused.

            "I mean we need Sailor Solara. Don't give me that look. The new enemies that the Queen and Scouts have been tracking are not from this galaxy."  
            "Okay so they aren't from this galaxy. Does that mean, you need the ultimate form of the Sailor of the Sun?"

            "Yes it does Kara. These invaders are from the galaxy that we have feared most!"  
            "Our most feared. You don't mean the Rebma galaxy," Kara exclaimed. She looked over to see the scouts and Queen watching her. "Surely you are joking. I thought you said mother defeated them!"

            "I thought she had too, but the energy given off is the same as their ancestors. Apparently a few children of the ruler your mother defeated survived and have grown again. They have come back to claim revenge. See why I say you are needed as Solara?"

            "Yes I do. But what do we tell them? I owe a lot to them, at least an explanation."

            "I guess we should just tell them. Seeing how you aren't going to erase their memories," he said giving her a peeved off look," Oh alright, just tell them. Maybe they can help."

            "How can they help us?"  
            "Have you forgotten all your lessons. Well I can't blame you, that was quite a few centuries ago. Do you remember your mother telling you that she was the most powerful galactic protector," he asked. When Kara nodded he continued, "Do you also remember her saying that Queen Serenity was the only one in the universe who could come close to matching her power?"

            "Sure I do Apollo, but what does this have to do with now?"

            "Well....when you were last in training you were about three times as strong as your mother when she was your age. And Neo Queen Serenity is almost three times stronger than her mother was!"

            "Oh. I think I see your point. Serenity and I are the most two powerful beings in the universe then."

            "You got it."

            Kara sighed. What a day. She was no longer just Sailor Sun, she was soon to be Sailor Solara. The ultimate form of Sailor Sun. Even her mother never had gotten so drastic as to transform that far. Then again her mother didn't have the strength to, as it was a permanent transformation. Meaning she would always transform into Solara, never just Sailor Sun. She stood up and headed back over to the others.

            "Did you two get everything worked out," Serenity asked.

            "Yes and no. Have you all been trying to figure out where some new enemies are from?"

            "Yes! How did you know," Mercury asked completely stunned.

            "Apollo told me. Apparently that is what the conference with Artemis and Luna was about."

            "Where are they from? How do we destroy them," Uranus asked jumping to her feet.

            "Calm down Uranus. They are from the galaxy named Rebma. They are the galaxy that my mother was constantly battling. Her final battle was against the ancestors of these new warriors. They have come for revenge," Kara explained. The Queen and Scouts just looked at each other and nodded. They looked back to Kara.

            "So how do we destroy them," Uranus asked again.

            Kara shook her head sadly and sighed. "Sorry to say this but you can't destroy them." There was an audible gasp in the room.

            "Surely there has to be a way to destroy them," Neptune exclaimed.

            "I said _you can't destroy them. They are so powerful that all of you would be destroyed in a matter of minutes," Kara said to the scouts. Looking to Serenity she continued, "Regrettably Serenity, with all of your power you would last much longer, but eventually even you would be destroyed."_

            "Then who can destroy them," Serenity asked.

            "I can," Kara said.

            "You? What powers do you have Sailor Sun," Uranus sneered.

            "For your information Uranus Sailor Sun has diddly squat for powers. But my ultimate form, Sailor Solara is quite powerful. No matter what my transformation though I have more power than all of you Scouts combined. Of all the galactic protectors I am the most powerful. The only other being in the UNIVERSE that can come close to matching my power is Serenity."

            "You have got to be kidding," Serenity said.

            "Why would I be kidding? My galaxy is at stake here. I have roughly 20 different kingdoms to protect. The biggest and most powerful is yours Serenity. I have a lot to lose by not destroying them. They ruined my home several times when I was young and eventually killed my mother. Why would I joke about defeating my enemies," Kara said with extreme seriousness.

            Serenity backed off. "I have no idea. I had no idea that you were so powerful. I thought you were one of my scouts. Not a scout protecting us," Serenity explained.

            "That is quite alright Serenity. That is why you were never supposed to know I existed. My mother was afraid that we would be relied upon too much. That and we are constantly busy keeping intruders out of the galaxy. Apollo? Do you still have my transformation brooch?"

            "Yes I do. Here you go," Apollo said as he jumped in the air and did an elaborate back flip and Kara's transformation brooch gently dropped onto the table. "There you go Kara. Are you going to transform in front of them?"  
            "Sure I guess. They already know who I am, why not? The phrase is 'Solara Sun Star Power' right Apollo?"

            "Yes it is. Jeez...you would think you be able to remember the transformation command of all of them. Don't look at me that way Kara! I know I know you haven't had to transform in about 10 centuries and never as Sailor Solara and you were just wanting to make sure. Just transform," the cat told her.

            "SOLARA SUNSTAR POWER!"

            The Sailor Scouts, Serenity, and Endymion watched in amazement as a golden light filled the room as Kara transformed. Golden ribbons flowed out of the locket and wrapped Kara in their golden essence. Apollo watched with pride as the new Sailor Solara finished transforming. There was an audible gasp at the change in Kara.

            Her hair had grown from shoulder length light brown shade to flowing waves of deep dark brown hair flowing past her hips. She looked a lot like a younger Jupiter with longer hair. Her costume was a faint golden color edged in silver. Her skirt came down to her knee on the right leg and slanted up to mid thigh on the left. A cape was attached to her shoulders and fell in waves to her ankles. She was a spectacular sight indeed.

            "Apollo? Are you sure the right transformation took place? My costume was always a deep golden color," Kara said.

            "Quite. You are quite a sight Kara. You would make your mother proud to have you as the next Solara."

            "Why do you say that Apollo? Didn't she transform into Solara in her last battle," she inquired to her advisor. She asked this because the person who was Solara was supposed to have a longer life, even though her mother had died shortly after her last battle.

            "Kara, remember I told you your mother was not that powerful and it takes a powerful person to be Solara? Well she didn't have enough power to be Solara and defeat the invaders from Rebma. She chose to defeat the enemy, even if it did cost her her life. You are the first in six generations to start as Solara. Of those six only four ever transformed into Solara and were killed because they didn't have enough power to hold the transformation."

            "Oh....I think I understand then." She turned to face Queen Serenity. "Serenity, I need to use your computers to find out what the invaders from Rebma are up to and where they are. Would you please show me the way?"

            "Um...sure. This way, please follow me," she said as she looked at the scouts and led the way. The scouts were still shocked and just followed silently. 

            In the control room Solara watched the screen change as Apollo punched in coordinates and the view of Rebma's ship came into view. There were six views in all. Showing two views of three ships.

            Endymion came into the room and saw what was going on. "How did you get the computer to do that Apollo? I didn't know this had those capabilities," he exclaimed. Serenity shot him a dirty look, and he smiled sheepishly at her.

            "I will show you later your highness," Apollo told him, "Solara, look at this." Apollo started pressing buttons and the screens flickered. The view that came up took up all of the four joined screens. It was a view of the Rebma mother ship. Mercury gasped and came closer and looked at the ship.

            "This technology is so advanced! How is it possible to defeat this," she wondered in amazement. Solara just looked at her with an expression that said you have got to be kidding me.

            She looked at the screen again and gasped. Rapidly she started pressing buttons and got a close up view of what looked like an entrance hatch. She continued pressing buttons and turned to one of the other screens. The schematics of the ship flashed by rapidly showing what the ship was made of in different areas. 

            "You have gotten to be kidding me! Is it even possible. Apollo am I seeing what I think I am seeing," Solara asked excitedly.

            "Yes you are Solara," Apollo said solemnly.

            "Well why are you so glum if this is real?"

            "Care to explain to us what is going on," Pluto asked.

            "Sure. This is Rebma's main mother ship. It has been for many years. But it looks like they haven't upgraded technology in quite a while. I was trained on how to destroy this technology. This shouldn't be too bad of a mission after all. I already know the schematics of how to destroy the mother ship. Apollo? What on earth is wrong," Solara said looking at her cat with concern.

            "Solara, this is the mother ship alright. The same one that attacked just after you were sent to the future. Except something is different. The captain's name hasn't changed."

            "What?!? How is that even possible? You know they NEVER reuse names from the generations before. It is taboo. What is going on?" Both Sailor and cat started pressing keys. Suddenly the shape distorted on the four main screens. An x-ray of the ship was being taken to see inside the ship. They zoomed in to the flight deck quarters. They looked at the captain's chair. Solara gasped and took a step back from the computer.

            "Apollo! Tell me I am not seeing me who I am seeing! Please tell me that is not who I think it is," Solara cried in near hysterics.

            "It surely looks like him Solara. I don't know how to explain it."

            "Who is he," Venus asked.

            "He is the son of the most evil ruler in the universe. Except he is about 100 times worse than his father. His name is Brice. A royal jerk. At one point when they were about to take over our galaxy his father made the mistake of telling my mother of his plans for Brice to marry me when they took over," Solara explained, "My mother was so mad and insulted she punched Brice's father and kicked their sorry butts out of the galaxy for the next 10 years. I was eight years old at the time. Brice was 15. He tried to kiss me and I was thoroughly disgusted with boys at the time. Needless to say he could have sung a pretty soprano for the next 2 weeks." Solara gave a small smile at the memory and turned serious. "But what is HE doing here Apollo?"

            "I have no idea."  
            "We better figure this out and fast. Just my luck that my first fight is the evil son incarnate of my worst enemy!"

            Solara sat down on the floor with a hard thump. She sat with her head in her hands deep in thought. She started to rock back and forth trying to figure out what to do.

            "What makes this guy so bad Solara," Serenity asked sitting down beside her. Solara's head flew up and looked at Serenity and looked at her like you don't even want to know. Serenity looked back at her like try me. Solara looked Apollo and nodded to him.

            "Your highness," he started, "This man she has to battle is pure evil. He has no heart whatsoever. He makes the Grinch look like a saint. He will make his victims beg and beg for their lives because he thinks it is funny that people value it and kills them anyway. He murdered his siblings and mother because he got bored one day. Nothing affects this devil. He doesn't ooh and aah over babies, kittens, and puppies. He is truly the most evil being in the universe. Your highness, in all of your battles your enemies had some small piece of heart left and they would stop and think, if only for a second, about what they were doing and why it is wrong. This guy will stop and think, but about how best to kill you. You can see it in his eyes." The scouts and the Queen just looked in shock at the cat.

            "Why is he here though Apollo? You said mother defeated him," Solara almost wailed. Why do I have to battle him she thought. How am I going to defeat him? Even if I am three times stronger than my mother, how do I defeat him? He doesn't have any weaknesses. Her head flew up as she saw the lights flicker. She gasped as she watched what was going on upon the screen. 

            The mother ship was trembling on the screen. She immediately started punching buttons and almost immediately got a full view of the ship. They got the view just in time to see two ships leave and head towards the sun. She started punching more buttons and saw ruins of a civilization on the sun. The ships flew through the abandoned city.

            "Apollo? What happened to the Kingdom," she cried.

            "The city itself was destroyed, but the populous moved to a different side of the side. The mountainous area in the southern region that our enemies generally over look."

            "OK....so I do still have some subjects living there. Not all were sent to earth then at some point or other?"  
            "No Solara," the cat replied. They watched as the ships didn't seem to find anything and headed back to the mother ship. Solara leaned against the wall and wondered how it was possible that Brice was 800 years in the future. Apollo seemed to be reading her thoughts and sat watching her. The others began to feel uncomfortable at the silence. They nearly jumped through their skins when Apollo spoke suddenly to Solara.

            "Solara! I just remembered something," Apollo exclaimed.

            "What Apollo?"

            "Right before you mother sent me to you she told me to give you this package when the time was right," Apollo said as he did another elaborate back flip and a small chest hovered in the air before Solara.

            "Is this what I think it is Apollo," Solara asked. Apollo shrugged and said he wasn't sure. Kara looked at the chest and placed her hands on the lid. She closed her eyes and gentle golden glow flowed from her hands. Then the lid on the chest started to raise up. Kara opened her eyes and opened the box the rest of the way. Inside the chest there was a small round silver disk. Solara picked it up and looked at it. She looked towards Endymion.

            "Do you have a hologram player," she asked. Endymion said that they did. He went over to the control on the panel and flicked a switch. There was a slight hum in the room as a consul raised up through the floor. Solara walked over to it and pressed a button. A little lid flipped up and she placed the disk inside and closed the lid. And pressed another button. Suddenly a soft blue glow came from a circle in the center of the floor.

            Slowly a faint golden figure started to take shape. The figure was that of a beautiful woman. She was dressed in a long flowing gown similar to Queen Serenity's, except it was the same shade of faint gold as Solara's costume. She had long flowing silver gold hair flowing to the floor. Solara's jaw dropped.

            "Momma?"

            "Yes sweetheart, its me. My darling how I wish I could hold you again. It has been so long since I have been able to hold you. You've been well? Of course you have. I made sure Pluto looked in on you from time to time," the hologram. The hologram looked around the room and found Pluto. "Guardian of time, my thanks for watching over my child in my absence."

            "It was a great honor and privilege your highness," Pluto said giving the hologram a rare smile.

            "Momma? What is going on? Why is Brice in this time? I thought you destroyed him!"

            "Done with your questions? Good. Listen my darling, I can't answer all of your questions. I made this long before the battle with Brice. I know you well though and know what questions you are asking. Don't give me that look young lady," the figure ordered Solara. Everyone in the room was stunned when they saw Solara's expression change quite rapidly. 

            "You want to know what is going on first off. Kara, my battle with Brice is not too far off. Even as we speak he is attacking some of our distant cities. My defenders are trying to hold them off. It is most important that I get this made. I know my battle with Rebma will be a devastating fight with great losses to both sides. I know I won't survive the fight. Now don't cry Kara, everything will be fine. I just don't have the power to destroy or at least forever banish him. I would if Queen Serenity had been able to defeat Beryl I would have. Now don't start about how I should have let you go and help alright. 

            "I made this hologram so that you would know what is going on when the time came and not a moment before. Obviously that time has come. You are still wondering about Brice. I can just see you starting to tap your foot with impatience," the figure stopped speaking with a wistful smile on her face as Solara stopped tapping her foot. "About Brice. My dear, I had enough power to send him to the future and have enough strength to send your attendants and Apollo. If I had destroyed him, I would not have had enough strength to send Apollo forward to you. Kara, you must destroy Brice. By now I am sure he has awakened and you have found his ship. You have the power to do it. Don't do it alone whatever you do! Princess Serena, most likely Neo Queen Serenity now, has enough power to help you. 

            "Apollo may have already told you part of this, but not all. You are the most powerful galactic guardian in the universe now. The only being that can even come close to matching your power is Serenity. She and her Scouts will help you. Just don't be too terribly bossy to them. They are just as independent as you are. I have faith in you my darling child. You can defeat Rebma. Remember Kara, win or lose, I have always been proud of you. Yes always, even when you had the guts to even want to try and help Queen Serenity battle Beryl. I will always love you too my darling daughter. I am with you always in your heart."

            "Momma! Don't go," Kara yelled through the tears streaming down her face. "Wait! Tell me how to defeat Brice!"

            The figure seemed to stop in mid-fade as if she had heard Kara. "Dry those tears Kara. I will be fine. You are wanting to know how to defeat Brice now I imagine. Just follow your heart to the powers you hold as Solara. I have no idea of power commands, so you will have to fend for yourself there. I do know of one taboo power. It is only to be used in EXTREME measures. Are you listening? Okay. It is called "Ultimate Meltdown." It completely destroys the galaxy, with no hope of rejuvenating it. This will work on any galaxy you choose. 

            "There are two other things before I go. The first is the matter, again, of Rebma. If you wish to never have to bother with them, you are going to have destroy every last member of their kind. Don't let one survive, even as a prisoner. I know this is cruel, but it is the only way.

            "The second is a matter of being Sailor Solara. What I am about to give you has been passed down through every generation. No it is not the Golden Imperial Crystal for you already carry that in your brooch," the figure said. Suddenly a bright golden light flashed and an object started to materialize in front of Solara. "I would have sent this with Apollo, but is a little bit too large. This is the Rejuvenation Staff. It has been passed from each sailor to the next. I however never had enough power to use it. I am not sure as to what it's powers are other than it is a very lethal weapon. And I don't mean for just hitting the enemy over the head. Don't laugh. My time is just about up on the hologram card. Take care my darling. You can and will defeat Brice. You hate him too much not too....." the voice started to fade.

            "Momma?"

            "I will always love you my darling..." the figure started fading.

            "MOMMA! Don't leave me," Kara cried through her tears.

            Through the shimmering golden lights the voice was faintly heard. "Use the staff well my dear. Good-bye and I love you." The golden lights faded away. The blue lights from the hologram flickered and went out. The only light in the room was coming from the golden lights around the staff. Solara bowed her head and wept. She threw her head back suddenly and looked at the staff. She reached into the lights and pulled the staff out. She gripped it with both hands and stared at it. With tears still streaming down her face she lifted it above her head.

            "Mother I will make you proud of me. I will not fail," Solara yelled. Then her eyes rolled back in her head and she fell to the floor in a heap. Everyone rushed over to make sure she was alright. Apollo said she would be, and just needed a good night's rest. Endymion then picked her up and carried her back to her quarters again. Pluto followed this time carrying the staff as she had been the only one courageous enough to touch it.

            She felt like she was floating. She turned and heard a deep gentle voice shush her back to sleep. She felt herself drifting downward and something soft and heavy being pulled over. She didn't stir again until morning.

            She moaned as she woke up. Surely it couldn't be morning already she thought. What a dream she thought as she rolled out of bed. Or was it a dream? She looked down and saw she hadn't detransformed last night. She detransformed as she saw a staff that looked much like a shepherd's crook leaning against the wall. Nope she thought as she stretched. She looked at the door as she saw it open a little bit. A golden head poked inside. When Apollo saw that she had finally gotten up he came in.

            "Nice to see that you could get up for the day," he said smiling, "Feeling better?"

            "Much better, thank you," she replied. She yawned again and said, "What time is it anyway?"

            "A little after 11:00. Don't worry most of the scouts were still in bed the last time I knew. Considering you collapsed about 1:00 this morning and they went to be about an hour later, I would say you all are entitled to a good night's rest."

            "11:00! I slept soundly though, a change for me," Kara commented. She asked Apollo to leave so she could shower and change clothes. He left and she sighed as she stepped beneath an almost scalding shower. She turned up the water pressure a little and let the pounding water massage out the knots in her neck and back. She was amazed at how much stress and tension she had been under yesterday. She dried off and was about through changing clothes when an alarm went off.

            She ran out into the hallway and Raye and Mina running down the hallway. They look like Mars and Venus she thought. Nah...couldn't be them, they are just two of the Queen's servants aren't they? She was about to mull over this when she reached the room Raye and Mina had run into. It was the computer room. Kara stared at the people in the room. The only one she immediately recognized was Queen Serenity. She had never seen them before in her life, but they all looked familiar. 

            "Serenity? What is going on," Kara asked.

            "Kara," Serenity exclaimed, "It is only warnings on our computers that the Rebma mother ship is advancing. They are still beyond Mercury, but they are definitely heading this way." The people in the room murmured in agreement. Kara looked at all of the them again.

            "I have a quick question Serenity. Are all these people the sailor scouts only detransformed," Kara asked. There were many audible gasps throughout the room. 

            "Umm....yes...they are Kara. How could you tell," Serenity replied.

            "They all looked quite familiar. That is all. I don't see how you couldn't see a resemblance anyway." Everyone just chuckled at this. 

            "Well," Lita started, "since we know who Kara is, and she knows who we are, it is alright for us to transform in front of her." Everyone just stared at her. "Well, it is the truth. I don't see a problem with it. And anyway the only one who could come close to matching Kara's transformation is Serenity, and you don't transform anymore."

            Serenity sighed and shook her head. She smiled at Lita and nodded. "Alright you all can transform now. Lita does have a point there." As soon as she said that all of the scouts transformed. The room was filled with lights of every color of the rainbow. Kara's jaw dropped in amazement as she watched them transform. Once they had all transformed the discussion continued about Brice's approach towards earth.  It was decided that there was no time to waste and that they needed to come up with a plan to destroy him and his galaxy.

            "Are you absolutely certain that there is nothing we can do to stop him," Mercury asked.

            "Quite. Aside from me destroying him and his galaxy there is no way to stop him," Kara replied with a deep frown coming over her face. 

            "How do you destroy him," Serenity asked.

            "By using the Golden Imperial Crystal and the meltdown command," Kara informed her quietly, "That is not what I am concerned about though."  
            "What are you concerned about then," Neptune asked.

            "Brice himself. He is very smart. If you were to test him on the IQ scales, he would be infinitely off the charts. I wouldn't be surprised if he already knows that I have my memory back, am plotting to destroy him, and that all of us are standing together talking about it right now."  
            "He knows that much," Artemis exclaimed.

            "That and more, more than likely," Kara said not to encouragingly, "Rebma is one of the most technologically advanced galaxies. Not just in weaponry and spacecraft. Name it and they have the technology for it. I imagine by now that they no longer use hologram systems to relay messages between diplomats. The few they do have." Kara sighed after she finished explaining this to the scouts and Serenity.

            Just then the warning bells went off again. Kara ran to the screen and punched in a few coordinates. She groaned at what she saw on the screen. In a matter of half of an hour Brice's ship was past Mercury and fast approaching Venus.

            "He moves so fast," Mercury exclaimed, "Did he even stop to look for life on Mercury?"

            "More than likely he didn't. He probably just sent a few scout patrollers out to do it. None of your subjects live there anymore do they," Kara asked.

            "A few still do. They are a few of the traditionalists though. It is a harsh life and each week I get messages from more and more of them to bring them here."

            "I am sorry Mercury. The few subjects that were left have been destroyed then. Any life that is found on a planet Brice orders destroyed. I know this breaks your heart. Not only were they your subjects, but they were mine as well. I must stop him," Kara exclaimed.

            "Kara? I think he has gone into turbo drive," Apollo stammered.

            "Why do you say that," Kara asked.

            "He is already past Venus and half way to earth and closing faster than before," Apollo exclaimed.

            Fear ran through her veins like ice. "Then there is nothing to do, but wait and face him. He knows I am here." Punching a few buttons she checked the terrain of Venus. There were a few outlying towns and the major cities. Nothing had been destroyed. "He didn't even send scouts to Venus. He knows for certain I am here."

            As Kara sighed and violent earthquake shuddered in the floor beneath them. Everyone cried out and tried to keep their balance but to no avail. "WHAT IN TARNATION IS GOING ON," Serenity yelled. She climbed to her feet and pressed a button. Immediately she saw a Rebma scout ship on the front lawn of the Crystal Palace. The guards were bravely trying to defend the castle.

            "NO," Serenity cried as she saw her head guardsman killed by a sniper. She ran through the doors of the room and towards the lawn.

            "Serenity! NO!" Kara raced after her as the scouts shouted their protests.

            Kara reached the lawn barely a second after the Queen. She stood slightly in front of the Queen and watched as a hatch opened on the side of the craft. A group of huge men sauntered down the ramp. The largest man was in the middle. He had hair as black as the night with eyes even darker. The man was huge and showed a gleaming pristine smile at the women standing before him. Kara gasped. Brice had not changed a lot in the last couple of centuries.

            "Quite the welcoming party Kara. Thank you so much," Brice said. Serenity shuddered at the sound of his voice. It was the hiss of a snake that screeched like nails on a blackboard. Both she and Kara took a step backward. "What is this Kara? Not fighting your own battles anymore? Letting the Moon Princess fight them for you?"

            "Not at all Brice," Kara retorted while holding back Serenity.

            "Well, how come you haven't transformed then. Wait! I know you are going to surrender without a fight is that it?"

            "Not on your life bucko! I haven't had a chance this morning."

            "You haven't? I let you sleep in long enough," Brice growled. "No matter. I always enjoyed watching you transform into Sailor Sun. How did that command go again? Solar Sun Power? Come on Kara transform! Or are you not prepared to fight me after all of these centuries?"

            "Umm....something like that Brice. I will transform in good time. What do you want with me first off."

            "Oh princess I can't tell you. That is privileged information for Sailor Sun's ears only," Brice teased and waited for her reply.

            "Fine," was the only answer from her. Brice's jaw dropped to the core of the earth when he heard the transformation commands for Sailor Solara. He watched as she transformed in a blaze of silver and gold lights. 

            "WHAT! Why are you Sailor Solara," Brice said losing nearly all of his composure.

            "Come come Brice. I am no longer in training. I was ready for my ultimate form long ago. So what is it you wanted to tell me," Kara said to him. Inwardly she smiled. So he wasn't expecting Solara she thought. It was good to see him shaken up by that. He was expecting another easy battle. Wrong buster. She thought.

            He cleared his throat and said, "Even you should know that by now. I want to destroy your galaxy Kara. And I want you as my bride."

            "Never Brice. I would never marry you and I will never let you destroy my kingdom. You are in a fight to the death Brice! Your death," Solara yelled.

            "Fine. Have it your way princess. I am willing to wait it out. You will destroy yourself. There is no way you are strong enough to hold the Solara transformation for long. You will know when and where we battle. See you later Moon Princess," Brice finished sarcastically. He walked back aboard his ship. Kara and the others watched it take off and head for the moon.

            "What are we going to do," Serenity cried. The Scouts were mute with shock. Solara looked at each one in turn. Their eyes were downcast with worry. She looked to Serenity. Solara had never seen so much fear written on a person's face.

            "I have an idea. I don't know if this will work though," Solara said softly. Everyone whirled to look at her. "It is worth a shot though," she said. She asked everyone to follow her to the computer room as she headed indoors. Once there she started pressing buttons. A view of the Sun Palace came up.

            "What are you looking for Kara," Mercury asked.

            "I am trying to see how extensive the damage is to my palace. I need to know to see how well this idea will work. I would like to be able to fight Brice on my own turf. So to speak," Kara explained and continued pressing buttons. The views of the palace kept getting larger and more detailed. Finally she was able to get a fair view of the inside through the windows. She zoomed out a little to get a better view of the castle.

            "What are you trying to find out Kara," Endymion asked. 

            "I am trying to see how much structural damage there is before I risk going there," Kara replied. Darien asked if he could show her something. When she replied yes he stepped up and pressed a few buttons.

            "So tell us your idea," Mars said trying to hold in her  patience.

            "OK. You all may think me crazy for this, but it is just an idea," Kara said and continued when they nodded, "I am going to go to my palace on the sun. Not only is the technology a million times better, I have allies and I will be fighting on somewhat familiar turf. So to speak. I want you all to come with me. I need your help."

            "Go to the Sun," Jupiter said incredulously.

            "Help? How can we help you Kara? Serenity might be able to, but how can we," Mercury queried of their new friend.

            "I don't know how you can help. But I know you can," Kara said her voice thick with resolve.

            "OK...how do we get there? We don't exactly have spaceships to travel there you know," Serenity said to her.

            "Do you all have that little faith in my powers? Of course you do. You have no idea of the strength of my powers. I don't even really know how strong I am. To answer your question Serenity, we get there by teleportation."

            "Oh....OK," the Queen replied calmly. "When do we leave?"

            "As soon as possible. How does now sound?"

            "Fine with me. Scouts? Darien? How does that sound to you guys?"

            "I am ready."

            "Me too."

            "Let's go!"

            "OK then. Time for us to head to my home then. Apollo? Are you, Luna, and Artemis coming along?"

            "Yep. We wouldn't miss this for anything," Apollo replied. Kara nodded.

            "GOLDEN SUNSTAR POWER! GOLDEN CRYSTAL TAKE US HOME! SUPREME SUNSTAR TELEPORTATION," Kara yelled as golden lights blazed around everyone in the room. The room faded away in the bright lights. When the lights died down they were in a room of gold. "The control room," Kara exclaimed excitedly. 

            "Where are we," Endymion asked.

            "We are on the Sun. I am home," Kara said excitedly. She turned to run out the door. Apollo blocked her path. "What are you doing Apollo? Let me through."

            "No. We have more important matters at hand than you looking at the place again. Understand?"

            "Yes I do. But that is not what I was going to do, dingbat. I am going to the Solarium. Understand what I am saying now Apollo?"

            "Umm...yes. I apologize Kara."

            "It is OK. Everyone please follow me. I would give you a tour, but there is time for that after we destroy Brice and Rebma." Kara led the way out of the door as her guests followed her. 

            "Kara? Isn't a Solarium kind of like a greenhouse," Venus asked.

            "Well, on Earth it would be. Here it is a little different. Ah, here we are," Kara said as she opened a door into a large room without windows. The ceiling was high above and curved. It looked similar to a planetarium. "You see, our Solarium is similar to a planetarium. But this has more advanced technology. Instead of having equipment to project what our sky looks like, we are able to project holograms of all the known galaxies in the universe. We can scout for enemies, locate allies, or find our way to wherever we want to go."

            "I have never seen technology like this before," Mercury said wandering through the room as images of various galaxies flickered by rapidly. Kara closed her eyes and the Golden Imperial Crystal started to glow. The galaxies started to flicker by at a more rapid rate. Then stopped at one single galaxy.

            "This is the Rebma galaxy. Let's see here. Ah, there is their sun. That is 

where Brice lives."

            "You mean he is a galactic protector like you," Serenity said with her voice full of shock.

            "Kind of. His oldest brother is. He isn't too bad of a fellow. But Brice is the youngest and was spoiled pea rotten as a child. That and he was truly his father's son and enjoyed fighting galaxies. More than fighting he loved to kill and destroy. Still does for that matter. I want to see what I have to destroy though and if there is any new technology that I want to steal first," Kara explained as she pressed buttons on a consul that had risen from the floor. "Hmm....doesn't look like there is anything significant to steal. I guess since Brice has been asleep for 800 years they haven't had a need to update technology that much."

            Just then there was a loud rumbling and a small quake ran through the building. Kara groaned. She ran outside with Serenity, Darien, and the Scouts following quickly. There on the grounds was Brice's mother ship, Brice was advancing towards them. Brice just sneered at them as they stopped short when they saw it was him.

            "Well, well, Kara. Trying to escape a fight? Still scared of me I see," Brice said laughing to himself.

            "No way! Just wanted to fight on familiar turf. I have never been scared of you Brice," She said with more conviction than she had. No never scared, only terrified Kara thought. "You are going down Brice!"

            "Ha ha. You are too optimistic as usual Kara! The fight is on!"

            "Androids, ATTACK! Capture Solara," Brice yelled. Kara calmly watched as the lifelike Rebmanian droids marched down the ramp from the mother ship. She heard Serenity and the scouts gasp and back up a few steps. She stood her ground calmly. When the droids were about 50 yards from Kara she got a strange look in her eyes. Brice swallowed he had never seen that look in her eyes before. For a moment he wondered if getting revenge for his father's death had been a mistake. Nah, even if she is stronger than her mother she will never defeat me, Brice thought.

            Solara looked at the droids. She looked at Brice and the back to the droids. She knew then and there the powers that she held. She frowned and concentrated all of her energy into what she was about to do. She looked at the droids one last time and a golden light filled the air around her.

            "SUPREME SOLAR FLARE," Kara yelled. She held out her hand and a blast of solar fire exploded from her palm and destroyed all of the droids. It was all Brice could do to keep from showing the shock. "What's wrong Brice? Wasn't expecting me to destroy all of your droids with one solar flare? Wasn't expecting me to live through my first use of power as Solara? Hmm," Kara almost taunted.

            "Grrrrr.....NO! Guards seize her," Brice yelled. He looked smug. Ha! She'll never destroy real people! She has too much of a heart for that. Brice smiled to himself as he thought about this. 

            Solara had a grim look on her face as the guards came towards her. They were advancing quickly. I hate to kill people, but if I want to rid myself of these pests forever I have to destroy them, she thought. She frowned deeply again.

            "SOLAR WIND DESTROY!"

            Solara had a small flash of satisfaction as she saw the guards destroyed in a blast of hot wind. Brice could barely contain his anger at Kara. He glared at her. He tried to speak, but he was so overcome by his anger he couldn't say anything. 

            Kara gasped when she saw that Brice's eyes had turned red with anger. Maybe killing his guards wasn't such a good idea, she thought. "You will pay for this Kara," Brice yelled.

            Brice stretched his arm out in front of him. A ball of black power shot out from his palm. The Scouts cried out in alarm as Solara was hit. The power struck the middle of her transformation brooch. Kara was thrown to the ground from the force of the hit. She watched in horror as the Golden Crystal flickered and went dull. Kara cried out in amazement when she saw she was detransforming. Brice just laughed his evil grating laugh as Kara sat on the ground in her stupor.

            "What's wrong Princess? Wasn't expecting to be defeated so easily," Brice taunted.

            "You! Oh you are going to pay dearly for this," Kara raged. She leapt to her feet and ran towards Brice. The Scouts hollered for her to stop, but she was oblivious to their cries. "GUARDS! Seize her!" 

            Serenity and the Scouts watched in horror as Kara was thrown to the ground and chained up like some wild animal. When she was brought up to Brice, he sneered at her. He told her that if she wanted to save her galaxy that she would marry him. Kara spat in his face and said never. Brice was furious. He grabbed the brooch from her school uniform and threw it to the ground. Kara cried out and tried to pick it up.

            "Ah ah ah, Princess," Brice said holding the struggling girl, "You should know better than that! You have no powers without that brooch so come on! Get in there." Brice shoved her into the mother ship. Serenity heard him yell at the guards to take her to some holding quarters.

            "Come on Scouts! We have to save her," Serenity yelled. She started towards the craft when she saw Brice coming down the ramp towards her. The Scouts and Darien ran in front of Serenity to protect her.

            "Do not worry. I won't hurt the little Moon Queen, for now," Brice said with a sinister tone.

            "What do you mean for now? And where is Kara," Serenity said with her anger starting to rise.

            "Kara is safe. Without her brooch she is powerless. Even if she had it, it wouldn't matter. The power force I hit it with has taken the light out it. As for you safety, _Your Majesty_, you have 3 hours. 3 hours from now give up your hold on the galaxy or DIE!" With that Brice disappeared in a shimmer of black and blue lights. When the Scouts uncovered their eyes Brice was gone and the ramp into the ship was up.

            "What are we going to do," cried Mars, "We can't just leave her in the hands of that creature!"

            "I know Mars. But how do we save her without handing over the galaxy," Venus wondered.

            Everyone was quiet as they sat in the Solarium. Mercury was in deep concentration working on her computer. Serenity was pacing the rest had worried looks on their faces.

            "Hmm...." Mercury mumbled to herself. Serenity stopped and looked at her friend. She was about to speak to Amy when Amy's head flew up. "I wonder....." Amy said and went over to the computer. She started pressing buttons. There was a view of the universe from where they stood on the sun. A red arrow pointed to a large purple spot on the screen. At the bottom of the screen it said "Rebma Galaxy."

            "OK....so you found Rebma, Mercury. How is that going to help with only and hour and a half left," the Queen asked.

            "Well, it is just an idea. But if all of us combined our powers, we could destroy Rebma through the use of the Silver Crystal," Mercury explained.

            "You know, for as far fetched as it is, it just might work," Darien said.

            "OK," Serenity said a little hesitant, "Are you sure it will work Mercury? Rebma is pretty far off to be doing this."  
            "I don't know Serenity. We have to try though. For Kara's sake."

            "OK then! Let's do it!" Serenity walked out the door towards the courtyard with the scouts following close behind.

            They stopped and stood where Kara had been taken prisoner. Darien told Serena to be careful and that he would be fighting off the droids when Brice found out what they were doing. The Scouts formed a circle around Serenity with their backs towards her. Serenity's crown started to glow and the Silver Crystal came out of the Center Stone mount. She held it in her hands and then brought it slowly above her head.

            "Silver Crystal! I ask you to help us to destroy the Rebma galaxy. To save our galaxy and the universe too!" Serenity stood still as the Crystal started to glow. The crystal glowed brighter than it ever had before. "We are Planet Power!"

            "MERCURY PLANET POWER!"

            "MARS PLANET POWER!"

            "JUPITER PLANET POWER!"

            "VENUS PLANET POWER!"

            "URANUS PLANET POWER!"

            "NEPTUNE PLANET POWER!"

            "SATURN PLANET POWER!"

            "PLUTO PLANET POWER!"

            All of the Scouts' tiaras glowed with awesome power. The crystal became blazing white with the powers from the Scouts. Serenity turned and lifted her head towards the sky. Somehow she knew in her heart she was facing the Rebma Galaxy. She concentrated her thoughts on what she had to do. A bright white beam shot out of the Crystal and into space towards Rebma.

            Brice was sitting in his quarters pleased with how easy his mission had been. He was getting ready to sit back and relax until this last hour of waiting for the Scouts to decide was over. He had just settled back to daydream of destroying this galaxy when the quake hit. The whole ship shuddered and cracked and shook with the force of it.

            "What in the blazes is going on here," Brice yelled as he ran into the corridor. He ran to the control room where the captain and the engineers were trying to find out what was going on.

            "Captain? Explain to me what is going on," Brice yelled making no attempt to hide his anger.

            "Ummm, well sir. It looks like the Scouts are trying to destroy Rebma! They are outside now using the Moon Queen's Silver Crystal to do so. They have already decimated some of the outer planets."

            "WHAT? HOW? Serenity isn't strong enough to do this," Brice yelled.

            "By herself she isn't, but with the Scouts she is nearly as strong as Sailor Solara....I mean Kara."

            "Impossible!" Brice glared at his captain.

            "It is true sir! Look!" The captain cried out in terror as his first mate started to fade before his eyes. The captain looked up to the screen opposite of him in time to see the planet destroyed where his first mate was from. "Sir, it looks like as each planet is destroyed, so are its inhabitants!"

            "NO," Brice yelled as he ran out of the room. He ran down the hallway towards the main ramp. He had to stop these blasted Sailor Soldiers.

            "Sir! Wait please!" A couple of guardsmen yelled.

            "What is it," Brice snapped, "I am rather busy at the moment."

            "It is about the captive, sir," the guardsman stammered, "She has escaped! There is no sign of her on the ship!"

            "What! Grrr....alright. Let her go for now, she is harmless. I have more important things to worry about!" Brice had reached the main hatch. He went down the ramp and his jaw dropped at the sight before him. Eight Scouts and a Queen bathed in a blazing white light looking like silver angels.

            "Droids! Stop them," he yelled. He watched with smug satisfaction as several hundred of his remaining droids marched towards the scouts. Out of nowhere a storm of red roses descended on the droids. All of the droids dropped like stones with steel tipped roses sticking out of their computer hearts. Brice was enraged when he saw this.

            She heard him before she saw him. All of a sudden Kara saw Brice standing in front of her with his back towards her. She took a cautious step back when she saw him. Kara couldn't believe Brice's guards weren't searching for her. Then again Serenity's valiant try to destroy Rebma had something to do with it, she thought.

            Brice was growling at King Endymion for destroying the last of his droids. Kara saw Brice clenching his hands and his black power forming around them. Oh no, she thought. I can't let this happen again to my friends! Not without a fight! Just then Brice started to raise his hands towards Darien. She sprang from her spot in hiding and tackled a very surprised Brice from behind.

            "Not you again!"  
            "I won't let you hurt my friends, and get away with it Brice," Kara yelled.

            Brice moved so quickly, Kara didn't know what was happening until it was over. He was straddling her stomach and had her arms pinned above her head. He was using his dark powers to keep her from moving. Kara cried in horror when Brice lifted his hand and hit King Darien with the full force of his power. Darien tried to shield himself with his cape, but to no avail. He was thrown to the ground unconscious.

            The raucous that was caused by this caused Serenity and the Scouts to see what was going on. When Serenity saw that her beloved Darien had fallen, she broke out of the circle of soldiers and ran to where he lay. She cradled him in her arms and cried over him. She tried to comfort herself and him by saying they would be alright. Just to hang in there and everything would be fine. Brice just laughed at her.

            "You are silly and stupid! He will die! There is nothing you can do to save him. Better than that," he chortled, "you are next!"

            "Not if I can help it," Serenity yelled. She closed her eyes and put the Silver Crystal out in front of her. She blasted Brice with all of her strength. Brice was thrown twenty feet by the strength of the blow. All of the scouts just cheered. Kara just waited. She knew how strong Brice was and that blow may have been enough to wound him, but it wasn't enough to mortally wound him.

            Brice slowly got up and pulled himself together. He was laughing! Kara looked at his eyes and they looked surprisingly calm. Uh oh, she thought this is when he is at his most dangerous! 

            "Serenity! Scouts! RUN," she cried. But it was too late. the battle was on again. The Scouts had surrounded Serenity again and they were battling him with their powers and the Silver Crystal.

            Kara watched helplessly. She knew her friends were strong and had great powers, but they had used too much of their strength trying to destroy Rebma. They can't do it without me, but without the Golden Emperium Crystal she had no powers to aid them. What am I going to do? She looked on at the grim battle going on. Worry was etched deeply into her face.

            Brice wasn't even concentrating his power. He smiled. I love toying with victims before I kill them, he thought.

            "Enough playing around pansies," Brice yelled to the group of women standing before him. Before Kara could block it Brice put all of his strength into the final blow that hit Serenity and the Scouts hard. They were thrown to the ground unconscious.

            "NO," Kara wailed. She tried to run towards her fallen comrades when a hand wrapped around her arm. She whirled around to face her captor. It was the captain of Brice's guards.

            "Let me go," Kara hissed at him.

            "I don't think so," said a steely voice from behind her. Kara turned around slowly to face her lifelong enemy. "Well, well, well, Kara. I guess you didn't try to make an escape after all. Too bad. I would have enjoyed hunting you down on this desolate star of yours."

            "What do you want with me Brice?"

            "Nothing now. Since I have rendered you powerless, you are worthless to me."

            "What are you going to do with me then?"

            "I am going to leave you here. Without your friends or your powers you are quite harmless. I am going to leave you here and let your galaxy be raided. Too bad it won't be around long enough to be properly raided."

            "What do you mean by that?"

            "Tsk, tsk. Come on Princess! Surely you aren't that dumb! When I am a safe distance out of this hellhole galaxy I am going to avenge my father's death! Your galaxy and everything in it will be a memory. At this moment my captain is calling nearby raider galaxies of what is going on. We are going to take our time getting out of here so this place can somewhat be properly raided. I must take my leave of you, Kara. Have a nice life. That is, what's left of it!"

            Brice walked off with the guard into the ship. Both of them were laughing all the way. Kara sat down with a thump on the hard ground. She put her head into her hands and sobbed. What was she going to do? Oh I wish mother was here she thought. I could really use some of her advice right about now. She felt a soft light glowing about her. She lifted her head and gasped at what she saw. Before her stood her mother! Not quite like a holographic image, it was more like an apparition.

            "Momma?"

            "Yes darling it is me. What is wrong my darling? You look so sad," the figure said in an ethereal voice.

            "I failed you, Momma. Brice is going to destroy our galaxy and there is nothing I can do to stop him! He took the light out of the crystal! I can't transform into Solara and save my kingdom! What am I going to do?"

            "Now Kara, calm down. This is not the time to get hysterical. I can't tell you what to do. You have to find out for yourself. All I can tell you is go comfort your friends and listen to your heart."

            Kara let out a deep sigh. "OK, Momma. I will try."

            "That is all I have ever asked of you. I have to go now, but I want you to know something. No matter where or when, I have always been proud of you and always will be. I will always be in your heart." The figure started to fade away.

            "Momma! Don't go!"

            "I must. My time here is done. Go check on your friends. That is what is important. Good-bye my darling daughter. I love you."

            "I love you, too," Kara said as the figure vanished. Kara stood up and looked at the damage done around her. "I will not let him get away with this!" Kara ran over to Serenity and knelt down beside her. Serenity was just coming to.

            "Kara? Is that you," she asked weakly.

            "Yes Serenity. Are you OK?"

            "No. All the others are dead aren't they?"

            "I think so. I haven't checked them yet. Will you be OK?"

            "No. My time left is short. You must defeat Brice! You have the power in your heart! The Crystal is an aide to your power, but the real power is in you. We have hurt Brice by that blow. Not badly enough I am afraid. You can defeat him."

            "OK. I need the Golden Crystal though. I don't know how to defeat him without it! It doesn't matter anyway now that the light has gone out."

            "It isn't out, Kara," the Queen said weakly, "It just needs to be rekindled from the heart. Here. I thought you could use this." The Queen opened her hand that was resting on her stomach. "It broke my fall when Brice blasted us." The Queen weakly laughed and started to cough. Kara chuckled and took her brooch from Serenity.

            "You need to rest Serenity. Shhh..." Kara held the Queen as she relaxed. Kara was frightened by how easily the Queen relaxed. Then a thought struck her. She placed her fingers on Serenity's throat. Kara couldn't detect a pulse.

            "Serenity? SERENITY," Kara cried frantically. "You and your friends gave your lives for me and our galaxy. Even though I told you that you couldn't defeat him. Thank you Serenity. Oh..." Kara wept over her friend. She cried for every hurt she endured by Rebma.

            Through her tears she opened her locket and looked at the dull gold gem inside. She sighed and wept some more. This time she wept tears of grief because she didn't know how to save her friends. Tears slipped off her nose and ran down her cheeks in miniature rivers. Hundreds of tears fell onto the brooch and it started to glow. Kara gasped and looked at the crystal. As the last tear rolled down her cheek and fell onto the brooch a bright flash of golden light filled the air.

            She felt like she was floating. What was happening? She couldn't see because of the bright light all around her. When she was finally able to see, she found that she was standing quite a distance from where she had sat with Serenity.

            Her clothing had changed too. She looked a lot like Queen Serenity. A beautiful light silver gold gown flowed to the ground and glittered with her power in the twilight air. She was wearing a magnificent crown studded with gorgeous gems. The center gem was a large beautiful stone the color of pure gold. The Golden Empirium Crystal had regained its light from Kara's desire to save her friends and galaxy! She looked at the staff in her left hand. Her jaw dropped when she recognized it as the Staff of Rejuvenation.

            She grinned. I am no longer Princess Kara of the Sun she thought. I am Queen Solara! Ruler of this galaxy and the most powerful being in the Universe!

            Brice sat in his control room. He laughed as he saw Kara cradle Serenity in her last few minutes of life. He laughed even harder when he saw Kara start to weep.

            "Captain! Make arrangements to leave this place! We leave in the morning," Brice yelled to his captain.

            "Aye, aye, sir!"

            Brice went back to watching Kara on the screen. What is that she looking at, Brice wondered. Oh! Just her old brooch. Humph. Silly girl. Just then the Crystal started to glow. 

            "WHAT?!?" Brice watched as Kara transformed. But it wasn't into her Princess or Solara form. She looked almost like her mother in the Queen get up. "It can't be," Brice roared, "It is impossible!" Brice leapt from his chair and ran outside.

            Kara was waiting for him. She knew he had been keeping an eye on her until they could leave. She proudly stood her ground when he came running towards her. He stopped about ten feet from her and red with rage. She just smiled at him. That only made him all the angrier.

            "What do you think you are doing, _Princess_?" Brice started to walk towards her when she swung her staff in front of her to stop him.

            "It is no longer princess to you! Your Royal Highness will work just fine!"

            "Royal Highness? Oh please! Who do you think you are fooling?"

            "No one! Bow down man! You are to address Queen Solara with respect and dignity," Solara said proudly. She smiled inside when she saw Brice start to guffaw at this.

            "Yah. Right. Get out of that outfit Kara. You aren't fooling me!" By this time quite a crowd surrounded them. All of the spectators were Brice's henchmen. "Of course you know, I can have these men capture you."

            "They won't. They are smart enough to know not to mess with the strongest being in the universe."

            Brice just laughed at her. He started to circle around her very carefully. As he walked around her he made taunting comments about her clothes and hair and overall appearance as Queen.

            "Stop it Brice! I have no time for kids' games! I cannot forgive you for the things you have done to my family and friends. I am getting rid of you, your followers, and galaxy once and for all!" A golden glow enveloped her and fingers of golden fire whipped around her body.

            Brice took a step back. He knew now how powerful she really was. He also knew this would be a fight to the death.

            "My followers," Brice yelled as stared into Kara's eyes, "Capture her!" His men started to move forward.

            Kara didn't break her gaze with Brice as she lifted the Staff about her head and swung it down in front of her. When the bottom of the Staff hit the ground a terrible earthquake started. The ground heaved and rose. It seemed to have a mind of its own. The ground rose about Brice's men like a tidal wave and covered them. When the earthquake stopped there were hundreds of human statues standing in a circle with Solara and Brice in the center. 

            "What....What did you do to my men," Brice cried in outrage.

            "What do you think? I turned them into stone statues!" With that Solara tapped her staff twice on the ground. The second tap resounded in the air. As the sound died away each statue exploded into fragments, showering Brice and Solara in pebbles and dust.

            "Why did you do that," Brice cried. A tinge of fear was starting to show in his voice. "You were NEVER this cruel!"

            "Like I said Brice, I am getting rid of you once and for all!" Brice roared with anger. He charged at Solara. Solara remained calm and tapped her staff once more on the ground.

            The ground started to rumble; Brice lost his balance and tripped over a chunk of rock. The fragments rattled and clattered and bounced toward Brice. The fragments formed a throne behind him. Then the shaking stopped.

            "Now this is more like it Kara! Thank you for treating the ruler of the universe right," he chortled as he plopped into the stone chair.

            Solara shook her head and tapped the staff one more time. Fragments left lying around the throne moved towards it. Brice watched enthralled thinking they were making a crown. But then they flowed up the chair and molded around Brice's legs and arms and trapped him in the throne!

            "What gives Kara? What is going on," Brice yelled as he struggled to get out of his binds.

            "You need to take listening lessons Brice. I told you I am getting rid of you once and for all. Ah ah ah! Don't use your magic you will only shock yourself." Just as Solara said this Brice used his magic to try and get free and gave himself quite a jolt. "I tried to warn you," Solara said with a wry smile.

            "How are you going to destroy us," Brice sneered.

            "Easy enough. See that bright purple dot over there," Solara asked. She pointed her staff into the sky.

            "Yeah. That's my galaxy…why?" The fear was now thick in his voice.

            He watched as Solara held the staff over her head. She closed her eyes and a soft golden glow enveloped her. She pointed her staff directly at the hazy purple dot in the sky.

            "GOLDEN SUNSTAR POWER! ULTIMATE MELTDOWN!" A bright streak of golden power shot out of the top of the staff and flew into space. About a minute later there was a bright purple and golden flash in the night sky.

            "NO," Brice yelled as a golden purple light shimmered around him, his ship, and the left over fragments of the statues on the ground. "SOLARA! Help! AAAHHHH!"

            Solara watched with a grim satisfaction as the throne, Brice, and the ship exploded into a purple and gold dust cloud. Solara watched with relief as the shimmery dust settled on the ground.

            Wearily she walked towards her fallen comrades. Who should be sitting by them but Luna, Artemis, and Apollo. Luna had her head on Artemis' shoulder weeping. Artemis was trying to console her with his eyes none too dry from tears.

            "Good job Solara. I am extremely proud of you," Apollo said softly. 

            "Thank you for saving us and the galaxy," Luna said between sobs. When she finally got the words out she collapsed to the ground and started weeping softly again. Artemis laid down beside and tried to comfort her.

            "You are welcome," Solara sighed.

            "What is wrong," Apollo asked.

            "I am happy Brice is gone and no longer a worry, but..." Kara sighed deeply, "Of the casualties I assumed there would be, I hoped to the stars above that these ten brave souls wouldn't be part of them."

            "I know Kara. I know." This was the only thing Apollo could think of to say. What else could be said?

            Solara sat down on the ground and rested her chin on her knees. She set her Staff down beside her and breathed deeply. She sat deep in thought as the cats lay around her to nap. She thought of all that had happened in the past two days. Regaining her memories and cat, defeating her most hated enemy, and finally becoming queen of her kingdom. She sat and the last words her mother's apparition said to her kept bouncing in her hand. "Listen to your heart, listen to your heart." She kept her eyes trained on her Staff. Suddenly a thought struck her.

            "Apollo," she asked softly and the cat nearly jumped out of his skin as she caught him offguard. "Why do they call this the Staff of Rejuvenation," she asked holding the article up.

            "I honestly have no idea. All I know is that it has great powers and only Sailor Solara can use it without dying."

            "I have an idea. Stand back guys." She stood up and dusted herself off. She closed her eyes and thought hard about what she was going to do. A soft golden light started to glow around her. The more she believed that she could do what she was going to do the brighter she glowed. She thought of all that had happened to prove that she could do this. Soon she was blazing in a golden light as bright as the sun itself. She opened her eyes and held the staff above her head. As she brought it down and pointed at the bodies of her friends she yelled, "BLAZING SUN REJUVENATION!"

            A shimmery gold power encircled the group of fallen soldiers. The power wrapped and folded over each person. They started to float into the air, each person in their own bubbles like string puppets. As life came back to them it was like the breathed to their toes. Slowly their bodies rolled up into a standing position. Their heads thrown back to the sky and arms spread wide welcoming a new dawn. The color came back to their cheeks. As they started to wake up they floated to the ground. Each bubble burst into a gold glitter as each person's feet touched the ground.

            Solara squealed with delight. "It worked! It worked! It really worked Apollo! I saved the galaxy and my friends." She grabbed her furry friend and whirled around with him. Luna and Artemis were overjoyed at the return of their owners and friends. Serenity fiercely hugged Luna and put her down so she could see the other girls. When Serenity saw that Darien was OK she ran over to him and embraced him. He hugged her just as fiercely as she did him.

            Serenity released Darien after kissing him and walked towards Solara with Darien close behind. Solara put Apollo down and faced Serenity.

            "Queen Solara," Serenity started, "You fought very bravely. You did much better in your first battle in many centuries than I first did. I am proud to be your friend and loyal subject. Thank you for saving our lives, kingdoms, and galaxy. You will be a great ruler and will make your mother proud." With this said Serenity knelt before Solara. The other nine murmured their agreements and followed suit.

            At this show of fealty Kara turned bright red. "Stand up please. You don't know how much it means to me to know that you are willing to help me fight, but please, unless I am on earth on a dignitary mission call me Kara, friend, anything! Except Royal Highness or Solara," Kara stammered out.

            Everyone smiled at this and Serenity came over and hugged Kara. "It is a deal Kara. What do you say all of us head home," Serenity asked.

            "Sounds good. Not only do I want to try and round up what remains of my court, I think I better tell my parents what is going on."

            After Kara, Serena, and everyone else had teleported back to earth they were sitting once again in the large conference room where Kara had first been taken. All were sitting back relaxing after a good night's sleep and good food. Everyone was in such a relaxed mood that all of the scouts and Kara just wore jeans and t-shirts. Even Serenity and Darien hadn't bothered to get all dressed up in their normal Royalty clothing. Kara sighed at the thought of what she was about to tell her parents. How on earth am I going to explain this to them she wondered.

            "Just come out and tell them," Raye said to her.

            "Huh? What? Sorry I didn't hear what you said Raye, I was off in my own little world."

            "Just come out and tell them Kara, it is the only way to do it. If they really love you they will just support you all the way," Raye explained.

            "Oh. OK. How did you know that that is what I was thinking about?"

            "Well," Mina started, "We could here the wheels in your head grinding for one. And for another your expression said it all."

            "Ah! I see. I understand, it is just so hard to explain to all of them what is going on."

            "Believe me, it doesn't get any easier with time," Serenity said quietly taking a sip of tea. "How are you going to go about gathering what is left of your court?"

            "Well....that is going to be a bit tricky. From what Apollo has told me, it looks like my court is spread out all over earth. So what I am going to do is send out a telepathic message that only those in my court can hear. Is it alright if I have here as the meeting place. There are only about 100 left in my court. Most have died off in the past couple of years I am guessing."  
            "Sure, no problem. Any equipment you need to send the message is at your disposal," Serena said with a smile.

            "Thank you. I don't need any equipment though. Just about half and hour of quiet. I think I will go do that now and then call my folks."

            "Do you want them to be brought here as well," a male voice said directly behind her. Kara jumped and turned around. It was only Darien standing behind her.

            "Sure. Thank you very much. You all want to know something," Kara asked to the people sitting around her. When they nodded she continued, "I don't want to go back to work as the Queen. It is nice just sitting around with all of you as friends. No costumes, transformations, or war stuff. Just enjoying each other's company."

            "I know what you mean," Trista said, "These times are few and far between." Everybody nodded. Kara stood up and stretched and started towards the door.

            "I will be in my room trying to send that message if you need me. OH! One thing before I go drain my brain and forget. Since I never managed to give all of you a tour of my home before we left the sun, all of you are welcome anytime to come and visit and see the place. It is pretty nice." With that Kara walked out the door to her room. She sighed and plunked down on her bed to send this message. She zoned into her own little world and sent a message which only her court could hear telling them that their Queen was alive and to come to the Crystal Palace. She kept sending it over and over to make sure everyone heard. As everyone heard the message, almost everyone's memories of the Sun Kingdom came back in a flood. The one who didn't get her memories back was one of the most important people to Kara's court.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            "MOM! I SWEAR I AM NOT IN TROUBLE," Kara loudly replied to her mother.

            "Then why are we needed at the Palace for you to explain whatever is going on? Why can't you just come home," her mother cried in near hysterics.

            "I can't mom! Serenity wants to meet you. It would just be better for you to be here. There has been so much that has happened that it would be better if you could come here. Honestly I am not in trouble!"

            "Are you sure? Oh, OK," her mother sighed, "We will be there in a little while."

            "OK. Her highness is sending a car to pick you up. It will be there in a few hours. I will see you in a little bit, OK?"

            "Alright. I love you."  
            "I love you too mom." Kara sighed as she turned off the communication consul. She was startled by a sound behind her. She turned and saw Mina and Lita coming towards her.

            "Everything alright," Lita asked.

            "Yeah. Mom thinks I have committed treason for that question and that I am going to be banished or something and can't understand why she and dad have to come here. Other than that, things are just peachy!" Mina and Lita chuckled at this.

            "Well, Kara. I have some good news for you," Mina started, "Some of your court has started to show up. They are getting impatient wanting to see their Queen."

            "That's great. Impatient huh? I guess we better get this show on the road. I wonder who all is in my court."

            "You mean you don't know who your court is," Lita asked incredulously.

            "Well, the ones I did know were in my mother's court. The only one I know for sure that is in my court is the daughter of my mother's head lady in waiting. She was about my age. I can't remember her name though. She is supposed to be my head lady in waiting. She is probably the most impatient one."

            "Maybe you should transform and come on out and start greeting them," Mina suggested. Kara nodded and followed Lita and Mina out of the communications room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Kara decided not to transform. She wanted to see if she knew any of the people who were part of her court. When she told this to Lita and Mina on the way there they were curious as to why. 

            "Well, the thing is that I remember what they were like in my kingdom and wondered if they still looked the same and acted the same. No reason for them not too, but I am just curious," Kara explained.

            "OK, it is up to you, I guess," Mina said.

            "Alright, I think I will just peek in a side door and see if I can recognize anybody," Kara said and she crept up to the door. "No. No one in particular that I recognize in their form here. I am guessing mother also changed their looks a little too, like she did with my hair and all. Wait! What is Angela doing here?"

            Kara looked to the now transformed Scouts behind her. They shrugged. They had a look on their faces like you should now. Kara turned back to the door and looked at Angela more closely. Other than the hair being substantially shorter she looked like her head lady in waiting. No it can't be! She thought. Yes it is. Then she remembered a forgotten scene of her memories. It was from about a year before she was sent to earth.

            _"And that is what I look like with shorter auburn hair," a girl with bright red hair said to Kara. The two girls were playing a computer program that would give you a virtual makeover. _

_            "Yeah. You are pretty there. But I like your red hair. I just have plain dark brown," Kara told her friend and sighed._

_            "I may look pretty with it, but it is a pain in the butt. I can't get in trouble around here because I am the only one here with hair this bright of red," the red haired girl exclaimed, "Come on! Let's see what you will look like as Queen." The red head started pressing buttons._

            Just as the picture came up in the memory Kara was brought back to reality by Venus and Jupiter. "Are you OK," they asked.

            "Oh yeah, I am fine. I just remembered another part of my life on the Sun," Kara said. She told them of the dream and said that when the picture came up of her as she would look like as future queen she was amazed at how accurate the picture was. "Would one of you please go get Angela for me?" Venus said she would bring her out and went into the room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Venus came out a little later with a very confused Angela close behind. "KARA! What are you doing here? Did you hear the voice too," Angela said running to her friend.

            "I am just still here talking to Queen Serenity," Kara fibbed. It is a half-truth she thought. "What voice Angela?"

            "It said that your Queen is alive and well and to come to the Crystal Palace. I heard four or five times today. I thought it was just my imagination, but it wasn't! How did your hair get so long and dark in two nights?"

            "Your Queen is alive? Interesting. Oh the hair? Umm....well it is kind of a long story. Come with me. I will explain to you in a little bit. Jupiter? Venus? Would you please have Queen Serenity and the others meet me in about ten minutes in the conference room? Thank you." Kara started to walk down the hall with Kara close by her side.

            "Kara what is going on," her friend asked suspiciously, "I'm not in trouble am I?"

            "Heaven's no Kara! Why would you be? Guess what?"

            "I don't know," Angela sighed, "What?"

            "I figured out what that dream meant."

            "You did! That's great. You HAVE to tell me! Come on spill!"

            "Let's just say for now that you were right about the previous life thing. I will explain more when we get to the conference room," Kara said picking up the pace a little.

            "You want to know something crazy? Now I am getting strange dreams! The first night after you were brought here I had a dream that was almost like a memory too! There was a girl in it that looked a LOT like you. Especially now that you have longer darker hair."

            "Strange dreams huh?" Kara thought for a moment. I need to see her dreams. I wonder if Pluto can do that thing with the orb again. Kara had to stop her musings as they had just reached the doors to the conference room. Kara peeked in the room and saw that it was empty. They went in and sat down.

            "So what is going on?"

            "You have a right to know Angela. More than anyone in this Palace. I don't know where to begin really," Kara said. "I do know where to begin. Angela, I am the Sailor Soldier of the Sun. I am Sailor Solara."

            "Sailor Solara? Oh puhleeze Kara! Your imagination has gone into overdrive. You are one of Serenity's Sailor Soldiers? Right. Good one," Angela said starting to laugh. Kara frowned and sighed. She stood up. "What are you going to do Kara," her friend asked between giggles.

            "Prove that I am Sailor Solara. SOLARA SUNSTAR POWER," Kara yelled holding her brooch in the air. Angela's jaw dropped to the floor as she saw her best friend transform.

            "You really are one of Serenity's Scouts!"

            "Actually I am not. It is a long story. I want Serenity, Endymion and the Scouts to be here," Just then there was a knock at the door. Serenity and Endymion entered the room followed by the Scouts. Angela jumped up knocking over her chair so she could try and curtsy. 

            "No need for that Angela. Just sit back down," Serenity said laughing. Angela picked up her chair and sat down in a stupor. Kara introduced her to everyone. Kara began to wonder if Angela would be OK since she was in such a state of shock.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            "Kara, please tell me what is going on. The suspense is about to kill," Angela implored to Kara.

            "OK. But first I need to know about your strange dreams," Kara replied.

            "My dreams? Why? Do they have any bearing as to why I am here," queried Angela.

            "They might. Now as you told me: 'come on! Spill!'," teased Kara.

            "OK. I can't remember them in the greatest detail. All I know is that there is a great battle going on outside of this Palace that I am in. And then it cuts from there to someplace like the throne room I guess. There is a beautiful woman in gold standing in front of me. A gold light starts to shimmer around me and I start to fade. The woman says tell my daughter that I will be fine and that I love her. And then I wake up."

            Kara sighed deeply. "Pluto? Can you do that dream thing again?"

            "Yes I can. Do you need to see her dream?"

            "See my dream? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT," Angela cried in near hysteria.

            "Angela hush! Yes I do Pluto. I would greatly appreciate it."

            "OK. Angela just look into this orb. Your dream will start to play out. Don't think about what is going to happen next. Just watch it," instructed Pluto. 

            "Alright," Angela said. She relaxed in her chair and stared into the orb. The dream started. Everyone in the room watched as a young red haired girl watched a battle outside of a golden palace. There was a woman in gold and a man in black battling.

            "The man in black you all know as Brice. The woman in gold is my mother," Kara explained. Suddenly the man in black was hit by the golden power. He was thrown to the ground. He got up in a rage. He started yelling at the golden woman and suddenly disappeared in a ball of black purple energy.

            The dream cut out suddenly. The next scene was in the throne room of the golden palace. The woman in gold was cradling an injured arm. The girl with red hair walked into the room.

            _"It is time for you to go join my daughter on earth Angela," the gold woman said._

_            "I know I must go and protect her, but I feel like I should be here helping to fight," the young red head said._

_            "I know you want to and I appreciate it. But it is for the best for you to go and be with Kara. She will need you. Besides I have let you stay much longer than you should have. I sent the others months ago. Kara will need her court and you won't be any good to her here fighting and dying."_

_            "Yes, ma'am," replied the red head. She walked over to a woman with deep purple hair and said, "Good bye mom. I love you." She hugged her mother and then went and stood in front of the Queen. The Queen brought out the Golden Empirium Crystal and a gold light enveloped her._

_            "I will be sending Apollo shortly. Hopefully you won't be too long without your memories there," the Queen said. The room started to fade and then all you could see was a golden light._

            The dream was cut off as Angela passed out in her chair. Kara rushed over to her. Everyone else in the room had been paying so much attention to the dream they hadn't noticed the tears running down Kara's face.

            "Are you alright Angela," she whispered.

            "Yeah. Kara," she said, "I remember."

            "I know. That was the whole purpose. I am glad to have you back my friend." They smiled and hugged each other.

            "So what happens now Kara," Angela asked.

            "Well, I am going to try and gather what is left of my court and go home."

            "Isn't the palace ruined?"

            "Only in parts. I can use my Rejuvenation power to fix it. That is no problem."

            "Queen Serenity," Angela stood and walked towards the Queen. She extended her hand, "I am sorry for the hysterics I had earlier." 

            "That is quite alright Angela. I am just happy you finally have your memories back too," the queen said smiling as she shook Angela's hand.

            "You know," Kara started, "Something isn't quite right with this picture Angela."

            "What isn't," asked Angela utterly confused.

            "You used to have long red hair, not short auburn." Before Angela could say anything Kara closed her eyes and a golden glow enveloped the room. When Angela opened her eyes she was wearing a dress similar to the one Kara was wearing but not as fancy and her hair was down to her waist in its original fire engine red. Angela looked at Kara absolutely floored by her own transformation. Her jaw went through the floor when she saw that Kara was no longer in her Solara uniform but had transformed into Queen Solara.

            Angela walked towards her Queen and knelt before her. Kara touched her head and when Angela stood up her hair now had a beautiful golden streak weaving down through her hair. She hugged her friend and looked at Kara. There were tears of happiness in everyone's eyes that was in the room.

            "Come let us go talk to all of those waiting people," Kara walked out of the room closely followed by Angela, Serenity, and the Sailor Soldiers.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Queen Serenity walked into the room where all the people from Kara's court had gathered. All immediately bowed to her. "I am afraid you are bowing to the wrong Queen," she said simply. "Here is your Queen."

            Kara walked into the room followed by Angela. Everyone in the room gasped as she walked in. There were exclamations of joy and happiness. People came up to her and knelt one by one. When each one stood they all had a streak of gold in their hair. The mark of the Golden Kingdom. 

            All of her court had their memories back and were wanting to know when they would be going home. Kara told them that they would be leaving in about a month. That way those who hadn't arrived yet would have time to and so that those who had arrived could have time to clear things up before they left. Queen Serenity graciously offered rooms to those who didn't live in the area.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            "I can't believe how quickly this month has gone by," Kara said as she sat in the dining hall with her new friends. "Day after tomorrow I head home."

            "Are you excited to be going back," Darien asked.

            "Yes I am. Once the palace is put back together, I am going to have the technology updated.  I have been in contact with some of the other Galactic Guardians and they have some better technology that they agreed to give to me. Then I can go to the Southern Mountains and talk to the people that are living in that area."

            "Sounds like you are going to be busy for quite a while," Serenity commented.

            "Oh not really. I have sent a couple of telepathic messages to the governors down in that area. They know I am coming but aren't allowed to spread the word. I felt that it was better to keep it that way. I don't know why but I do."

            "It works," Serenity said smiling, "When will you be coming back here again?"

            "Honestly? I have no idea. Wait! Why don't all of you come with me? You can see the palace after it is rebuilt. It won't take too long. Or at least it shouldn't."

            "Well, I don't know. We aren't too terribly busy around here. The raiders never came since they saw the explosion in the sky, so we don't have to worry about that. What do you guys think," Serena said to the Soldiers and Darien. There were agreeing murmurs and comments that it would be great to see the place when they weren't having to worry about a battle. "OK. It's settled then. We will go with you and get a tour of your home."

            "Sounds good then." Kara sighed and looked at Angela who smiled back. "I am glad everything is back to normal."

            "I agree," said Angela, "Oh! That reminds me! I have taken up my responsibilities again as your lady in waiting."

            "Oh really? What have you been up to," Kara asked suspiciously.

            "Me? Up to something? NEVER! I have just been in contact with a few of the surrounding galaxies. Talking to some of the rulers that are male and single. Or those that have sons a little older than you. Here is a list of guys that want to woo you." Angela handed over a stack of small message papers about three inches thick with a big goofy smile on her face.

            "Angela! You didn't! I am not looking for a boyfriend now! I have to get my kingdom back in order!"

            "It is. The kingdom also needs a king. You know for errands and heirs and such," Angela said teasingly.

            "Oh you," Kara exclaimed and threw a roll at her friend. Everyone just laughed at the two of them.

            "Yep. Things are back to normal," Angela said laughing.

**Author's Note: All standard Sailor Moon disclaimers apply. I don't own any of the characters in my story, except of Kara/Sailor Solara. Thanks.

This story is dedicated to my best friend, Renae Gail Martin. She passed away a few months ago and will be truly missed. This is for you Nae! And thank you to all of the people who helped me to proof read my story.


End file.
